The Exam!
by DixieDavenport
Summary: Mark takes the Bar Exam This is the aftermath that follows while waiting the results. OLd friends Barbara Johnson, Kiki Cutter and Sammy O'Connell make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Exam  
Author: Joni Fowler  
E-Mail: The characters do not belong to me etc. This is a work of fan fiction for enjoyment only.  
Ratings and Warnings: T

Author's Notes:_Forgive me -- I know NOTHING about the Bar Exam (though I have had several Criminal Justice classes including Criminal Law) so if I'm not correct in my assumptions forgive me. Thanks to Judy Darnell and her story Tequila Sunrise that I use as a reference. __And also, Cheri for doing a great job catching all my errors!_

_Please review – this is my first long H & McC Fan fiction._

00000

Mark McCormick stood up from the table, picked up his test booklet, answer sheet and pencils. Quietly he slid in his chair and headed to the front of the large room to turn in his test sheet. Once outside, there were several others standing around discussing the test. Mark stopped to join in for a moment. He was older than those talking so he stood back, mostly listening.

One girl asked another, "What was the answer to number twenty four?"

Mark knew the question and knew how he'd answered it. He had answered with "B" and was certain of his answer. He started to tell his answer.

Before he could, someone else said that was easy it was "D" None of the above because the question read "..."

Now Mark was doubting his answer. He'd go to the Coyote and look it up. He started walking toward the red sports car. Once in the car, he saw his answer was right, _if_ he read the question right, but according to the others it seemed he may have skimmed the question and not read it totally. "Shit! Oh, well, too late now." he said starting the car and backing carefully out of the crowded parking lot.

Once on the road toward home, Mark decided he needed to just relax. He'd done nothing but study and cram for this test since graduation last May right up until 5 minutes before the test was passed out. It was a nice August day that was unusually not too hot or humid so instead of heading directly home, Mark found himself heading up the Coast. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, he just needed to drive. He always did his best thinking while driving. Driving also calmed and relaxed him. He hadn't realized he'd gone as far as he had until he saw the sign, "POINT MUGU BEACH". He had not only passed the estate, but had driven a good twenty miles out of his way.

Mark pulled the Coyote off the road at one of the parking areas deciding to take a walk down the beach. For a summer day, this section of beach was fairly empty. He walked a pretty good distance, then sat down to look at the ocean. He began to think how in such a relatively short span of time he had went from stealing cars, to repossessing them, to test driving and racing them. Then, when things had started looking up and he began to make some money racing, he'd trusted his girlfriend and put his new Porsche in her name to save money on the insurance. Then after a heated argument, he had taken _his car_ and left only to later be arrested for stealing _his car_.

That was 1981 and that was Melinda Marshall. No amount of explaining or showing receipts could convince either Melinda to drop the charges, or that crazy Judge that the car he 'stole' was his. 'The law was the law and the car was in her name!' How many times during the next two years in San Quentin had he heard that Judge say that?

"At least a 100 times every night?" He wondered out loud.

After making parole, Mark teamed back up with 'Flip' Johnson, who he had driven for before going to prison. Flip had designed a new race car with Mark in mind. The car hadn't been quite ready for testing, so Mark was doing some practice laps in some other cars when he found out Flip had been killed in an _accident_.

"Accident, hell!" Mark said out loud throwing a rock into the incoming waves.

Flip's daughter, Barbara, was convinced that her father had been killed because of the car. It didn't take much to convince Mark and he felt he owed it to Flip and Barbara to help her anyway he could, right up until she asked him to steal the car back from the person she felt was responsible for her father's death.

After thinking it over, Mark couldn't bear for the man to get rich off the car while Barbara had lost her father and he'd lost his friend. He had always been good at what he did, and cars were what he did, so, dressed in all black, Mark went after the car. Everything was going as planned right up until that alarm went off and he was followed by the police cruiser! The police cruiser wrecked, and Mark went back to check on the police officer. He got his 'thanks' first thing the next morning when the same officer and a detective showed up on his doorstep.

Mark laid back in the sand, remembering the feeling of his heart going to his shoes and his stomach doing flip flops at the sound of the officers voice saying, "Mark McCormick?" he knew he was in **_trouble_**.

After that, it sure didn't take long to hear the steel barred door slam shut behind him. Then, how much 'luck' had it taken to get the **_same _**judge who had sent him to prison?

After a long evening of being stubborn, he and the judge had reached an 'agreement'. The judge would help him get Martin Cody for the killing of Flip Johnson, then Mark would help him catch the two hundred cases that had walked out of his courtroom on technicalities.

Mark laughed to himself. Something strange happened after that. At first, it seemed they had barely been able to stay in the same room with each other. Surprisingly enough, they had actually learned to work and _play_ together. So well, even, that they had become friends.

"Now, here I am. I own the Coyote, that I stole for Barbara Johnson; I live in the gate house, not the gardener's trailer; Judge Hardcastle, Hardcase, is not my parole officer, my employer, or my friend. He's **_family_**. I have not just taken a few college classes which Hardcastle ended up paying for, but graduated top of my class and after studying all summer I have just taken the Bar Exam to be a lawyer! Now, that in itself had taken a lot of favors and a lot of hard work to get my past record tied up neat. Now, the rest of my life choices ride on that test I just took.

Well, for better or worse, it's over! I gave it my best shot -- did my very best. What worries me is that it seemed so **_easy_**. Usually when a test 'seems' easy I have really messed up."

Mark sighed. He sat up realizing it was getting late. He stood up dusted off the sand and headed home.

00000

In the den, retired Judge Milton C. Hardcastle paced. He stared out the window, then he paced some more. He felt as nervous as the first time he'd let McCormick out of his sight all those years ago when he wondered if the ex-con would return. He knew that today was the start or the finish of something very important to the young man he'd once sentenced to prison. With this one test, he'd either embark on a new life as an attorney or he'd possibly give up everything and revert back to his old ways.

Hardcastle tried to force the latter out of his thinking. McCormick was smart. He'd worked hard. Harder than Hardcastle himself remembered working in law school. He knew McCormick felt he **_had_** to not only succeed but to do better than the others because so much was riding on this. So many people had told him he was an ex-con and was wasting his time 'trying' to be a lawyer. McCormick had something to prove! He had to prove he was no longer a car thief, a con, or an ex-con but was a rehabilitated member of society who had a lot to offer. He wanted to be able to give someone (even if it was only one person) a chance like Hardcastle had given him. A chance to change his life for the better.

The phone rang, sending Hardcastle steadily toward the ceiling when he jumped at the noise that interrupted the silence of the house. "Hardcastle." he barked.

"Hello to you too, Milt," said Frank Harper.

"Sorry, Frank. It's just that McCormick's not home yet," Hardcastle fussed.

"Milt, it's only 5 pm. And, no, I'm not putting out an APB on him," Frank said with a hint of humor.

"I don't recall asking you," said Hardcastle gruffly. He hadn't had the time to ask.

"So I take it you don't know how the test went?" asked Frank.

Hardcastle replied, "No, I don't. I'd like to do something special tonight...like cook steaks on the grill or take him out for a good dinner, but he's not here. And you know McCormick. If he is worried he did badly, he's liable to come home in a 'funk' and I'd make things worse..."

"Milt. Just play it by ear. Wait until he gets home then decide," Frank suggested.

Hardcastle growled, "I have been playing it by ear ALL day! I have been waiting until he gets home but he's not here yet! You don't think he thinks he did badly and is out in one of his hangouts getting pickled do you?"

Frank tried to calm his worried friend. "Now, Milt. You know Mark. He hardly ever drinks more than a beer, and that's usually at home. The last time you had me looking for him when you two had a fight, my guys found him paying his tab, telling the bartender he'd be after the Coyote in the morning and calling a cab. I think the cab beat my call to tell you he was on his way home."

Hardcastle sighed. "I know you're right, but he should have been done with the test by noon and that's if he took all the time allowed."

"He's fine, Milt. I'll call you in a bit to see if he's home yet," Frank said.

"Okay," Hardcastle hung up the phone. A few minutes later, he heard the familiar sound of the Coyote coming up the drive way so, he hurried to his chair, picked up a file, and acted like he was deep in thought.

00000

After leaving the beach, McCormick had driven home, but had stopped at a liquor store on his way. He wasn't one to drink, but felt like a drink tonight. He had purchased a bottle of the same Tequila that he and Hardcastle had used to 'warm up' several months ago during a terrible storm. He had been soaked through and was chilled to the bone. The next morning he knew the meaning of the term Tequila Sunrise, though it was more like noon. That's the kind of rest Mark needed tonight. Just to be numb and quit thinking for just a few hours.

He turned down the drive way of 'his home', Hardcastle's Gull's Way that had indeed became home in these past years.

Leaving the Tequila in the Coyote, Mark made his way up to the main house. He opened the door and called, "Honey, I'm home."

"And it's about time!" growled Hardcastle.

Mark smiled to himself. Once he'd been upset by the gruffness of comment. Now, he knew it was Hardcase's way of showing he cared.

Seeing the file in the Judge's hand, Mark said, "Yeah, well, I decided to take a drive and unwind. I ended up about twenty miles up the Coast at the beach, and since I was there I took a walk."

"Where did you walk? Jersey?" said Hardcastle.

"How did you guess?" McCormick asked sarcastically.

Hardcastle tried, but couldn't contain himself any longer, "How did it go?"

Placing his hands on his knees, Mark let go a deep sigh, "I'm scared. It seemed easy. Too damned easy! I'm pretty sure I didn't read one question right and missed at least one."

Trying to re-assure him, Hardcastle said, "No one is perfect. You are allowed to miss one!"

Giving him a disgusted look, Mark replied, "I **_know_** **_that_**! I'm only concerned with the others I missed. See, call it superstitious if you want, but usually if I think I did well on a test I've really **_messed it up_** and it seemed **_easy_**!"

Hardcastle shook his head. "Let me get this straight. After years of law school, months of preparation, and years of **_my_** coaching, you are worried because it was **_easy_**?"

Giving his most serious look, Mark replied, "Yes!"

"You are worrying way too much. What would you like to do tonight? Go out for a good meal or grill out?" Hardcastle asked. "I'll buy or I'll cook steaks De'Hardcastle. I know you have just about became a hermit, so I wasn't sure if you'd like to get out or just relax here."

Mark saw how hard the ol' donkey was trying to convince him he did Okay, so for him he'd go along.

"If it's all the same to you, how about us staying here? Grilling out steaks is good, and I have a bottle of that third rate Tequila you tried to warm me up with that last bad storm."

Hardcastle eyed McCormick.

"Juuudddgggeeeee! For crying out loud. You know I don't drink. I don't 'need' to drink, but tonight I feel like, ... well, ... not feeling. It's over. Win, lose, or draw, it's over! It will be weeks before I **_know _**if I was right or **_they _**were right about me wasting my time. Tonight, just for a few short hours, I want a 'vacation' from studying, caring, and worrying.

The best case is in a few short weeks I'll be too busy trying to get a job with a law firm to get plastered. Worst case -- I'll be too busy trying to find other legal employment and be too broke to get plastered. So I figured either way tonight was a damn good night to give you my keys," He pulled out the familiar set of keys to his beloved Coyote and handed them to the judge.

"And stop worrying for just a little while. Now, I'll get the Tequila, you get the steaks and I'll start the grill out by the pool?"

Hardcastle let himself smile the smile he'd been containing since Mark pulled in. "Now, you're cookin', kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the steaks, Hardcastle joined McCormick in a pre-celebration drink of Tequila.

Mark asked, "Judge, where do I go from here, **_if_** I don't pass the Bar?"

"You can always be my gardener and pool man. Relax. You have a job," he replied.

Shaking his head, Mark took a sip of the Tequila, "That's a _comfort_, Judge."

"It's that or lumpy mashed potatoes." Hardcastle said, referring to Mark's repeated complaint of lumpy mashed potatoes while in prison.

"I'm past **_that_**! Well, God, willin' I'm past **that**! Except when you cook!" Mark raised his glass to the Judge.

"Cute, McCormick! Real cute!" he exclaimed.

About an hour later the phone rang. Hardcastle answered it, "Hardcastle." then he handed Mark the phone. "It's for you."

"Yeah?" Mark tried his best not to slur. The Tequila was just beginning to relax him.

"Is this Mark McCormick, Attorney?" the female voice asked.

Mark was thinking hard before speaking. Mark knew this voice. He was sure he knew this voice. It was a voice from his past. "Well, ... that remains to be seen."

"If I can pass the Bar you can! You were always smarter than me." the voice said.

Now, he knew the voice. "If I was so damned smart, how did I let you talk me into stealing a car? And if I was so smart, how did I get caught?"

"Because you cared. Cared about my dad, cared about me and cared about that police officer. And, you care about people or you wouldn't have studied your butt off for the past several years to become the best attorney in the the state," Barbara Johnson said.

"Whoa! Hold it! I have to pass the Bar before I can become an attorney -- let alone the best in the state!" Mark said.

"Again, if I can do it you can!" she replied. "You stood by me and convinced me to go to law school. There is no doubt if I can pass the Bar with my scatter brain that you can, especially with Judge Hardcastle behind you."

"Yeah, kicking me all the way." Mark said, referring to Hardcase being behind him.

"Well, now, that the hard part is done. ... Care to have a little fun?" Barbara asked.

Mark had no idea what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, since you have completed the test you don't have classes or studying anymore?" she said.

"Right." he replied.

"Well, thanks to you for pushing me to go to law school, I have been able to make a decent living. Thanks to my dad, the Coyote wasn't his only design. I have another car built and ready for testing. The cockpit was designed to your size. Mark it was built for you to drive. What are you doing this weekend?" she asked.

Mark tried to clear the now forming cobwebs from his head. "You catch me a sheet and a half in the wind and want me to **_think_**?"

"Just tell me you'll meet me at the track Thursday. I'll have the car haulers there. You can stay at the track. We'll enter the Coyote and the new car. I intend to let the racing world know Flip Johnson knew his **stuff**! I now have the money to back that statement, thanks to you!" she almost begged.

"I'll be there. Wild horses couldn't keep me from letting **_that_** bunch know that Johnson Racing is back!" he said determinedly.

Barbara said. "Mark I love you! Thanks. I know you did great on the test!"

"I wished I was as confident! See ya, Thursday." He paused, "Barbara, thanks for calling." Mark said.

"The race be damned, I'd have called you tonight. Just like you called me. Tell the judge 'Hi', and whatever, you're drinking I hope it works. Been there, done that!" she said, knowing part of the **_demons_**, Mark would face in the weeks of uncertainty before the test results came back.

Mark hung up the phone. Took a long drink and didn't say a word.

"Hu-humm." Hardcastle cleared his throat letting Mark know he was still in the universe.

The judge was a bit of a **control **freak about the cordless phone and the TV remote. Mark looked at the phone still in his hand. "Oh, here, Judge. Sorry."

Stringing the word out slowly, "Mcccc---Cor--miccck! That wasn't what I wanted." Hardcastle said.

"Oh, ... that was Barbara Johnson. It seems she has had another of Flip's designs brought to life. She wants me to run the Coyote and the new car this weekend." Mark explained, "Care to go?"

"So you are going to go?" Hardcastle seemed a bit surprised. "After the trouble with the **Coyote**?"

Mark nodded, "That's exactly why I'm going!" then he continued, "Better come along and make sure she doesn't convince me to steal any cars."

"That's not even funny, McCormick! Besides, you might not get a judge that's so understanding, ... this time!" Hardcastle said.

Finishing his tequila, Mark held out his glass for a refill. "Yeah, I might **_only _**go to prison, **_this time!_**"

"Only? Huh?" Hardcastle reminded, "Remember, I've seen you a time or two, very ready to leave the comforts of a jail cell for all this agony!" He said making a sweeping motion of the estate.

"Only wanted you to feel needed, Judge." McCormick was slurring considerably now.

00000

It had been very late when Hardcastle walked a short distance behind McCormick (unknown to him) to see he made it into the gatehouse without sleeping on the lawn. Hardcastle was up early as usual. He had his coffee, picked up the basketball and opened the door, then he stopped. Looking at the basketball he decided to read the paper and give McCormick some time to sleep off his _vacation_.

00000

McCormick was used to getting up early, so when he rolled over the bright sunlight shining into the room made it look **funny,** even with his eyes still closed. For a split second he forgot he didn't have an early class and, thinking he was late, he sat straight up as he opened his eyes. This was his first mistake. When he shot up, a pain from hell hit the top of his head. He was certain that the top of his head was no longer attached as he realized too late he didn't have a class. Letting himself fall back onto the pillow was his next mistake. Mark felt his hand on something hard and cold beside him in the bed. Picking up the unfamiliar object he managed to peek at it while shading his eyes. It was the tequila bottle with only about one shot left in it. Holding his pounding head, he managed to croak through a mouth so dry it felt like he had eaten sand, "Oh, God." He needed to get something besides the tequila to drink, and he was becoming very aware of the need to go to the bathroom, but frankly, he wasn't sure he'd make it to either. Slowly, very slowly he rolled toward the bed's edge, hoping his legs would not buckle when his feet hit the floor. He felt the floor and managed to stand, still bent at the waist with his head still on the pillow. Mark's eyes were still shut as he let go of the clutched pillow and began pushing himself up with his arms. When he got as far as his arms would push him, he felt for the back of the bed and the wall. After 'walking' himself up the wall to a standing position, while still holding on, he managed to slowly open his eyes. He stayed very still to let the dizziness pass before attempting to walk first to the bathroom then to the refrigerator. The only thing in there to drink was a pitcher of cold water. It would do until he got a shower and made it to the main house. Mark was so thirsty from his night of _vacation_ he turned the pitcher up and drank from it...

The next thing Mark knew he was sitting up, on something hard, (the floor) with his head against something cool (the kitchen cabinet). His arms and legs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each and his eyes refused to open. After what seemed like hours (due to a nap), he managed to get his eyes open to find himself sitting, feet wide apart, on the kitchen floor right where he'd slide when the cold water hit the alcohol still in his system. He wasn't sure it was possible, but he felt drunker now, than when he came from the pool last night. He managed to make it to the couch, pull up the throw, and soon was asleep again.

00000

Hardcastle had read the papers, showered, and decided to run several errands while Mark_vacationed_. Hardcastle knew he'd pay for last night, but figured that he'd earned the _right _to get totally plastered, especially since he was home and not bothering anyone.

It was around 4 o'clock when Hardcastle pulled into the driveway. The Coyote was still parked in the same spot, then he remembered he had McCormick's keys. He walked to the gatehouse and opened the door, full of energy and ready for a good ball game since he missed shooting his hoops this morning.

"Hey, McCormick. McCormick!" He called from the front door. Nothing. He was taking in the sight of the disarray of the living room as he tried once more, "McCormick, are you here?"

He was ready to leave when a pile of clothes and blanket moved on the the couch.

"McCormick, I know you aren't taking a nap this early in the evening! Come on, get up!"

There was a groan from the moving pile of clothes. Then one arm came out and pushed the covers back.

"Come on. How about a little one on one?" Milt said with a voice that **_boomed _**in Marks head.

Mark pushed himself to a partially setting position and rubbed his face.

"Damn! McCormick. You look like hell!" Hardcastle said, seeing him for the first time today.

"Thanks. ... I look better, ... than I feel." Mark said. "Look, if you want me to live, let me die in peace."

"McCormick are you drinking again today?" Hardcastle asked concerned.

"Nope," was Mark's answer as he stood and managed to try to hide the stagger. He caught a look of disbelief. He managed to mumble while heading toward the bathroom. He was hoping by getting in the shower he'd live and Hardcastle would leave him to his shower. "Still drunk. Long story." He paused, "After the shower." The hot water felt very welcome as Mark stood very still under the steam of water.

00000

On the patio, Hardcastle saw what he guessed was supposed to be a _cool _looking McCormick heading his way wearing the darkest mirrored sunglasses he owned even though the sun was not bright. "Are you enjoying your _vacation_ from feeling?"

"Cute, Hardcase! Cute." Mark said quietly, as he gently sat down in the lawn chair.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing by the pool then went in to watch the John Wayne double feature. Mark welcomed this except for the scenes involving loud horses and gun fire, as he was able to fake interest in this movie he knew by heart while catching a cat nap here and there.

00000  
The next day found McCormick his old self. As he only groaned slightly hearing the basketball hit the side of the house. Tossing the covers back he got up, dressed in only a pair of swimming trunks. He stumbled to the kitchen to again find only water in the refrigerator. "Got to go to the store!" he sighed. As he came back through the living room, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt that had been tossed onto the back of the couch. Then he had to search for his tennis shoes. After finally finding them, he made his way outside and promptly took the ball away from Hardcastle and tossed it easily into the basket.

"McCormick you'll pay for that!" Hardcastle insisted.

"Ok, we'll see just as soon as I get back from the house." he turned to walk away.

Hardcastle knew before he asked but asked anyway. "Why are you in such a big hurry to go to _my_house?"

"To raid the refrigerator. I know you have some OJ or some grape juice hidden somewhere in there," Mark said as he kept walking.

Hardcastle said, "Nope. Just apple."

He stopped and said, "_Apple_? No one likes apple juice." Then he kept walking sure to find something to drink other than water or apple juice."

"Well, I do! And it is _my_ refrigerator!" Hardcastle called after him, then continued to shoot baskets.

Several minutes later Mark returned with a large glass of grape juice. "You wouldn't hold out on a guy would you, Hardcase?"

Hardcastle shrugged his shoulders and said, "Forgot it was there."

McCormick watched the judge practice his baskets as he finished his juice, then set the glass down a safe distance from the basketball area. "So, how about the best two out of three?"

"You are feeling better this morning!" Hardcastle smiled pleased.

The first game Mark took 20 - 18. He was feeling good this morning and wanted to play the three games so he took it easy and lost the second game 16-20. The third game was tied 18- 18 when Mark stole the ball and faked the Judge out to score the winning basket.

Hardcastle called, "Foul!"

"Foul, my foot! I've been hit harder than that on an off day," Mark protested as he carried the ball toward the main house.

"It's you that insists on playing **_combat basketball_** McCormick!" the Judge said. Then asked, "So what are you fixing for breakfast?"

"Oh, I see. I win, and I still have to fix breakfast?" Mark complained.

Hardcastle said, "Well, you sure didn't cook yesterday!"

Mark had already taken out a skillet and was searching the refrigerator.

Hardcastle watched. He wasn't sure what they were having, but in a very short time McCormick had the kitchen smelling of something that was sure to beat anything he'd have fixed. "Say, McCormick, what time are we leaving today?"

"Leaving?" Mark asked. "Today?"

Hardcastle looked up unsure whether to believe that Mark really didn't know what he was talking about. The Judge decided a little review was in order. "Mark, what day did you take your test?"

"Tuesday," Mark replied.

"What day is today?" he asked.

Mark said, "Thursday."

Rolling his eyes at Mark, "McCormick, do you remember getting a phone call the other night while you were drinking by the pool?"

Stirring whatever was in the skillet, Mark thought. He was really trying to think anyway. Finally he answered, "Vaguely."

"Do you remember who it was that called?" Hardcastle asked.

Mark shook his head, trying to shake what was left of the cobwebs loose. "Female. ... Someone I knew, ... called about the Bar."

"McCormick for crying out loud! It was still early then. You were barely slurring. Is that all you can remember?" the Judge asked loudly and in disbelief.

"At the moment, I'm afraid so. Now where are we going? And who called?" Mark asked with a bit of a whine in his voice. He was hoping to get caught up on somethings he'd let go around the estate while studying the summer away.

Hardcastle spoke very slowly hoping McCormick would process the information, "You said, ... the call, ... was from Barbara."

Mark looked puzzled.

"John – son," Hardcastle added.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, I do remember. She called to ask how the test went. I had called her the night she took her bar exam several years ago. She was returning the favor." Mark had indeed remembered that much now!

"And?" Hardcastle asked.

"You just won't give me a break here, will you?" Mark said, rubbing his face while trying to think. "Something about a new car? That's it! She was telling me she had another one of Flip's designs ready to test!" he said excitedly.

"So when are we leaving?" Hardcastle asked.

"Leaving?" Mark asked puzzled again. "Today?" he paused, "Today is Thursday! Shit!" He said beginning to hurry around the kitchen. "You do know I have a million things to do. I've got to **_find_** my clothes. Forget I said that. Get my clothes together. I've got to get my helmet and racing suit. Oh, man my tools aren't ready!" Thinking to himself, he added, '_And after last time, **my other tools** are going too._' Mark then continued. "I have to get out the Coyote's books. Wait. Why are you going?"

"You insisted the other night. You said you needed me to come along to make sure she doesn't convince you to steal any more cars," the judge said, acting innocent.

Mark replied, "Oh, I guess I did have a point." He set the skillet down on a towel on the bar, grabbed two pieces of bread, and covered one with the contents of the skillet. "Here. Enjoy. I've got to run," he said heading toward the door.

"What is this McCormick?" Hardcastle asked.

"It started out being an omelet," he said with his mouth full as the door closed behind him.

00000

I have heard that if you get really drunk that you don't want to EVER drink cold water first thing the next day or you will get drunk all over again. Thankfully, I wouldn't know, but that's the basis for the above, whether it's true or not it made for a bad day for Mark.This information came from the youthful experts -– the group of teens ---mine and their friends – that claim my house as home. Though it may not be true, I felt it would be funny if it did happen to Mark.

Please review...Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

It was after noon when the track exit came into view. Mark took the exit and followed the road. Soon they were pulling up to the back gate of the track. The track owner came out of the building. She thought the car looked familiar, "Can I help you?"

Though Mark hadn't raced in several years and it had even been longer since he had run with a team, he had been to a lot of tracks including this one. He was pleased to see the older woman he recognized as the track owner coming to the car. "Bonnie. How are you? Has Johnson Racing gotten here yet?"

No matter what track or which class, there were several Johnson teams. She checked her clipboard. "I've got three Johnson Racing teams coming in, but only one scheduled in today. No, they aren't here yet." She was studying the young man. He was very familiar, yet she couldn't place him.

Mark wasn't sure how Barbara would list the team, and not remembering the whole conversation wasn't helping.

"I'm not sure how it will be listed. What do you have down?" Mark said. He didn't want to blow Barbara's surprise if he could help it.

Bonnie replied, "I've got Mack Johnson, Jesse Johnson and a..." she paused. She hadn't signed this one in before, "A FBM Johnson. That's the one due in this afternoon."

"That one has to be the one." Though Mark wasn't sure where she'd come up with the 'FBM'.

"Okay, I've got it. Just says 'FBM Johnson Racing'. Looks like they have spots 50 and 51 up behind turn three. One Modified and one Late model."

Mark smiled. "I know the spaces." He knew the woman was a bit flustered as always when hosting a big race due to trying to do ten jobs alone and do them well. But, he had to jog her memory, "Well, this is the Modified. The car haulers and others should be here soon. Bonnie, you don't remember me. Do you?"

For the life of her she could not place the man. "You are real familiar."

"I drove for Flip Johnson. Mark McCormick." he explained.

"Skid?" she looked "No, way! With Flip gone, ... Who?"

Mark cut her off, "Yes, Skid. Never mind who. The trucks should be pulling in soon. Do you have me down?"

Now even more flustered she rechecked her list of drivers. "Yes. No wonder I didn't pay attention. You are listed as Mark McCormick. Go on up. I'll be by later. It shows here overnight for both spaces, so I'm sure I'll see more of you."

"Thanks, Bonnie. Oh, how's the track? Any chance of getting a few laps in before everyone else shows up?" He put the McCormick charm on full.

"With no rain, it's gonna be dusty. Hasn't been worked yet since last week, and it probably has some rough spots in it, but go ahead. I'll have to come up and open the gate," she said.

Mark waved his hand. "I can get that. You got anyone with a radio that can flag in case you get someone in needing to cross the track?"

"Yeah, I think I can find someone. Just don't expect this to be a 'real' flagger," she explained.

"As long as they can let me know someone needs across the track. Thanks, Bonnie." Mark pulled out, heading toward the spots Bonnie had directed him to. "Gonna watch or ride?" he asked Hardcastle.

"Watch," the Judge said automatically.

"Your loss." As Mark drove slowly around the outside of the track, he realized how little the place had changed. "Judge, this place hasn't changed. I'm beginning to get worried."

"Worried? About what?" Hardcastle grumbled.

Mark replied, "Not about the cars or the race. I mean about the _skeletons_ that might turn up this weekend."

Hardcastle wasn't following.

"I was thinking more along the lines of drivers, pit crews." He sighed, "Okay, so I was really thinking, ... Judge, do you have any idea how many girls I met at race tracks?"

Hardcastle frowned, "Spare me the details."

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, but I warned you."

00000

Mark pulled around to the gate at the edge of turn four. From this location the whole track could be seen.

Hardcastle had never been to this track with Mark, so he was taking in the lay out of the place.

Mark got out, stretched from the drive. Bending down, he looked at Milt. "Change your mind?" He walked over and opened the track gate. By the time he got back to the car, Hardcastle was getting out.

"No. Riding with you on the road is bad enough," Hardcastle said gruffly.

Mark smiled. "Okay, so how about shutting the gate behind me?" He only planned to check out the track. He knew that other racing teams would be coming in, and most of the smaller teams parked in the infield, so they would have to cross the track just before turn one, which is why he requested a flagger. Getting back in the car Mark only used the normal seat belt. He would put his racing harness in once the car haulers got there. He thought about getting out his helmet, but decided he didn't need it for what he intended to do. After being under the stresses of school and preparing for the Bar Exam, he just really wanted to feel the wind in his hair on the track for a bit, let off a little steam, and get psyched up mentally for this weekend. He knew racing and winning was an attitude. He needed to be in the right mind set for this. Looking up, he saw a young girl who looked to be about twenty, in short shorts and a tank top walk out onto the flag stand. She turned on the track lights in turns one and three and promptly displayed the yellow light and a yellow caution flag. Mark smiled. Bonnie might not let her flag a race, but she looked like she knew what she was doing. He eased the Coyote onto the track. After Bonnie's warning of rough spots, he wanted to take a couple of slow laps and find them to avoid breaking something. After two laps, the lights and flag turned to green. Mark eased down on the gas pedal a little harder. With each lap, he progressively got quicker. The track was in good condition to not have been worked in a week. He decided to open up the Coyote and let him run a couple laps.

00000

Hardcastle was standing at the fence watching Mark. He was like a **_kid _**in a candy store. The sound of just the Coyote was deafening as Mark opened it up. Hardcastle had seen a couple of car carriers come in, but wasn't paying much attention until someone tapped him on his shoulder.

Barbara Johnson stood beside him; speaking loud enough to be heard, she said, "He couldn't stand waiting?"

"You know the kid, can't sit still," Hardcastle replied.

"Man, the Coyote looks great out there! I've missed this so much it's not funny. Guess that's what I get tagging along behind my father all those years."

00000

Coming down the back stretch as he made his third lap around the track, after he'd opened him up, Mark saw the green light switch to yellow. He let off the gas and began to slow down. In turn four he could see a race rig at the top of the road in turn one, waiting to cross the track. Seeing that it was stopped, he continued around the track again to turn three where he slowed down to almost a crawl, he swung wide and waited.

Barbara saw what he was doing, "He's coming off." She hurried to open the gate to let Mark off the track.

Hardcastle looked on as the two friends greeted each other. It was hard to believe that standing before him was two, he hoped, attorneys. One who had once convinced the other to steal back the car that Mark had just driven off the track. Hardcastle had liked Barbara ever since he'd first met her. McCormick wasn't at all _happy_ about his situation, and asked him if anyone liked him. He'd answered that he hoped not. Well, Barbara had spoken up and said she did. That had done it for Hardcastle; she was Okay, and then he found out she was going to go to law school.

After a big hug and a brief kiss, Mark turned around to see two very familiar car carriers attached to two very familiar 18 wheelers, though the Johnson Racing logo wasn't on either car carrier. "You kept the trucks?"

Barbara smiled, "Yeah! Been planning this revenge for a long time!"

"You had the Johnson logo taken off the trailers?" Mark asked.

She shook her head,no, "I had four very large white magnets made to cover the logo until **_we_** decide when to take them off."

Mark looked at her with approval and nodded. "Okay. Gotcha. So when do I get to see this new beauty?"

"Oh, how about now? I'd like to keep it in the trailer as long as we can, though, can't be to careful after the Coyote incident," she reminded.

"Don't remind me, but you're right. Since when did Bonnie get a sanctioned race here? This has aways been a pretty small time track." Mark asked.

Barbara began talking as they walked to the car carrier. "Well, it seems they have put in a fairly decent drag strip over there, " she said, pointing toward the top of the other hill, walking distance from where they were now. "This weekend is going to be the first weekend that both tracks are open and have races scheduled all weekend at both tracks, between qualifying, heat races and feature races."

"Come on, Judge." Mark said as he nodded toward the car carrier. "We'll have to go check out the drag strip, later. Your dad and I pretty much stuck to dirt racing, but I've been known to cut a pretty quick light."

Barbara smiled, "I bet you have! Let's go in the side door."

Mark opened the side door and instinctively knew where the light was in the trailer. Before him was a late model car the likes of which he'd never seen. He didn't say a word. He began to walk around the car very slowly, taking in every detail. The red looked about the same red as on the Coyote Though it had no headlights, since it was strictly for the track, it looked like it had head lights which were shaped like the Coyote's. The front spoiler was lower and round where the Coyote's was more square. Its wide low body style was definitively a late model car and definitively not another Coyote. The back fin was typical of a late model, and would deflect the wind. Painted onto the fin was "FBM Johnson Racing". As Mark went to the driver side of the car, he was running his hand up the smooth body of the car, when he saw it. Above the driver's window read, "Mark "SKID" McCormick". Mark looked at Barbara and choked out, "How'd you know I'd drive?"

She smiled, "I knew!" Becoming choked up herself, she whispered, "Besides, that's the way it was in Dad's drawings. Every detail is just like he had drawn it, with one addition other than the changed name of the team." She ran her hand above the passenger side window. It read, " Co-Pilot "Flip" Johnson ".

Both Mark and Barbara stood silently for several minutes looking at each other.

Hardcastle was watching the two of them. He'd never seen people act like this over a **_machine_**. Finally, it was he who broke the silence, "So, Hotshot, when are you taking it out on the track?"

It took a second or two for Hardcastle's words to find him, then he said, "Not until that track is worked, that's for sure. I think you're right, Barbara. This thing needs to stay right here until we're ready to run it." Mark was almost drooling. "But, can I start it?" He almost begged.

Barbara and Hardcastle nearly fell to the floor laughing at the _grown_ man before them.

"I was wondering what you were waiting on!" she said still laughing.

Mark was through the window in a split second and had the awesome car started and purring like a huge lion.

Inside the trailer you couldn't hear yourself think. Barbara tapped Hardcastle on the shoulder and they walked outside.

"You sure knew how to get his mind off the Bar Exam!" Hardcastle said.

She smiled, "It was just luck that it worked out that way, timing wise. How has he been about it?"

"Well, you talked to him the night of the test," Hardcastle stated.

She nodded, "What, ... was, ... he drinking? I've never known him to drink more than a beer or two."

Hardcastle explained, "You're right. Usually he doesn't, but that night he said he needed a _vacation_ from thinking. He was drinking tequila."

"Oh, man. He was bad." Barbara referred to him being highly intoxicated.

Hardcastle shook his head, no, "You talked to him **EARLY**!"

Shocked, Barbara asked, "Early?"

"Yeah. He was worse by the time he emptied the bottle." Hardcastle declared.

"The whole bottle? Alone?" she asked.

Hardcastle said, "No, not quite, but pretty much. I had, I think, two drinks with him, and there was maybe another shot in the bottle when I followed him to the gatehouse."

"And he remembered talking to me?" she asked. surprised.

"After I reminded him of it," he said as they heard Mark shut down the car, which he'd only let run a couple short minutes so the exhaust fumes wouldn't build up too much in the closed in area.

Barbara laughed at the thought of Mark having to be reminded of a race.

000000

The more reviews, the faster I'll update. Thanks:)


	4. Chapter 4

The three decided to walk up and look at the new drag strip, but not until after Mark pulled the Coyote inside the second car carrier and then locked up both. He also pulled Babara's Cougar right up to the back door of the car carrier that contained the new car. He automatically placed her keys in his pocket. Hardcastle shook his head. Barbara smiled at both of them. Mark instructed the two guys who had driven the rigs and would be his pit crew, "Under **_no_** circumstances are you two to leave these trucks if you want to have a job longer than when I get back."

Hardcastle asked as they walked off toward the drag strip, "Little rough on those guys weren't you?"

Mark replied, "No, I wasn't."

It was early evening by the time they walked up to the drag strip. Several other teams were starting into the track to get set up for qualifying the next day. As they topped the hill at the track, they could see the valley below with several car carriers entering into the valley. Mark, being a driver, and Barbara, to a certain point, used to know all the car carriers almost as well as they did the cars they contained. The teams sized up their competition by knowing who was going to be racing and figured this as soon as they saw the car carriers. Mark had only drag raced a few times back when he had first arrived in California, so he didn't recognize these car carriers like he did the ones entering across the valley to the dirt track. "You know, Bonnie might have a good crowd this weekend." They stood watching the car haulers for another minute when Mark saw one that at a glance he thought he used to know but couldn't place it. He was surprised when it turned toward the drag strip, then, he **_knew_** why he had known that car carrier.

Barbara said, "Are you all ready to go see the drag strip?"

Mark didn't answer.

Hardcastle looked at Mark, who looked like a ghost.

00000

ONE WEEK EARLIER

She heard the three teenagers coming before they entered her upstairs apartment of a two story house. "What is all the excitement?"

Her nephew spoke so quickly she almost didn't understand what he was saying. "You remember the car we are building in school?"

She did. He had asked her what gear ratio would work best several weeks earlier. Not being able to answer, she nodded.

"We got it done! It's ready! Since it was all donated parts, the class owns it out right." They had all gone to summer school to see this project complete. "We want to **_run_** it."

Innocently she asked, "Run it?"

"Yeah, at the track! But there's a one _small_ problem; the school doesn't have a problem with the project being raced. They do have a problem with any of the students racing it," he explained.

As though she had no idea what he wanted, she said, "And?"

"Well, see I told_ all _the guys I had us a driver!" he said looking hopeful.

"You did. Did you? And _who_ might that be?" she asked.

Her nephew's friends were looking at him as though they knew he had been exaggerating all along since the school had dropped the bomb that they could race the car, just not with them driving it, due to insurance purposes and school liability of their students while on extra curricular activities.

"Ah, come on, quiet funning. I've heard the stories and seen the pictures of you and your friends since I could drive a wagon. Pleeaaasssee?" he literally begged.

She was hooked five minutes ago, but said, "That was a long time ago. Besides, you know there are several reasons why I quit racing."

The two friends looked amazed. Together they said, "**_You_** really did race?"

"What has he told you? I ... ah ..." She shrugged her shoulders, "Raced a little."

Her nephew could ring her neck right there on the spot. "Racing ... and winning ... in NHRA Top Fuel class isn't _raced a little_. And what about the championships? And the records _you_ set?"

"Yeah, it is. Really. So I take it, this car is not a Top Fuel car?" she asked. She had heard what they were working on and knew it would be in the Pro Stock class.

Looking worried, they all three said, "No. It will be Pro Stock." They were worried she'd not want to race in a lower class.

Without mentioning why, she simply said, "I'm glad it's not a Top Fuel. So, how do you plan to get this car to the track? And do you have a pit crew?"

The boys assured her they had plenty of pit crew; the whole class and the teacher would be there. Her nephew looked surprised. They had covered all angles of this for months and had not thought about getting the car to the track. "To the track?"

She shook her head. "You know I may not even be able to cut the light anymore. Are you sure you all want me to do this?"

Three excited teens shook their heads yes.

She turned and placed a call to a friend who just might let her use a car hauler and equipment.

00000

BACK AT THE TRACK

Mark still looked like he had seen himself, as_ a Ghost_! Finally he shook his head, and said, "I used to know that race rig. Must have been sold by now; the driver isn't racing anymore. Come on, let's go see the track."

00000

Hardcastle knew Mark better than he knew himself. Mark may have been looking at the track, and may have been with Barbara and himself, but his eyes never left that car carrier. Mark watched as a Burgundy Thunderbird pulled in behind the car carrier. He waited for the man driving it to get out and confirm that this was _not_ who he thought it was. He was so sure he wasn't right; right up until the tall slender brunette wearing sunglasses got out of the car. She pushed her glasses onto her head as she started directing the others, which was unseen to Mark.

Hardcastle and Barbara were talking about a case she had, when Mark said, "Meet you at the car carrier. I got to go."

Mark made his way through empty staging area of the track where test runs would begin later in the evening. Stopping about fifteen feet from the now opened car carrier, Mark took in the sight. She was running **_the_** show here, though the car inside wasn't Top Fuel but Pro Stock. From habit if nothing more, Mark scanned the area for Sammy O'Connell. Since he had known the female in question, she had either been with Sammy or himself. His brain was bungee jumping he was trying to think, without much luck. The math didn't compute. Mark couldn't figure how long it had been since she was hurt in that _accident_ that wasn't an accident. He decided right then, 'The rest be damned.' He was going over there. Walking up behind her, he said so softly that he almost hadn't heard himself, "Kiki?"

Thinking she was safe from anyone who had ever known her at this small track, she had agreed to race this car for her nephew and had even been able to borrow her old transport trailer she had used to transport her Top Fuel car. That had been a lifetime ago; so very much had happened since the last time she put on a racing helmet. She had been over the dale, around the bend, and to hell and back, just to be here unloading this car. Who could possibly know her here? She turned and saw "Skid" standing right in front of her. "Aahhhhh!" she screamed, right before jumping into his arms!

Luckily for her, Mark's reflexes were still working much better than his brain at this moment! He caught her in his arms and pulled her close for a long kiss. All thoughts of her being with someone else had long left Mark's thinking process. As had all her thoughts of the dozen teenagers standing open mouthed behind them watching the greeting!

The teacher of the class gave them a few minutes by attempting to busy the kids with the car. When he saw his tactic wasn't working, he tried clearing his throat, which didn't work. When several of the teenagers began to snicker at their teacher's uneasiness, as well as his attempt to get their attention, this did get both Mark and Kiki's attention.

With all eyes on him, Mark was beginning to feel a slight bit uncomfortable, especially seeing a man several years older than himself attempting to get Kiki's attention, though she hadn't left Marks' side.

Slightly embarrassed herself, Kiki turned to the teacher, Mr. Jones. She had to laugh at both herself and Mark, as well as Mr. Jones' shocked look. She began, "Sorry about that, you all..."

Before getting another word in her nephew, Danny, said, "Hey! I know you! You're the guy from the pictures!"

Having known Kiki for quite some time Mark was afraid to ask, but did anyway, "What pictures?"

She waved him off, "You know, all those that were taken when we were racing."

"You still have those?" Mark asked.

"Of course I do." She replied quietly.

Danny was now really excited telling his friends about Mark beating Sammy a few years ago. "Pete, remember the guy who she was married to, who always thought he was hot shit? Well, that guy is the one who beat him a few years ago."

Pete asked, "The one you said had all the trophies?"

"Yeah, and he beat him!" Danny exclaimed.

Mark looked at Kiki, "What kind of tales have you been telling on me?"

"The truth." she replied. "Let me introduce you to, my ... well ... pit ... crew. Then, I'll explain." she smiled hopeful that Mark would let her explain what was going on without a dozen ears listening.

"Well, if it's anything like my explanation to you, this might be an interesting talk," he declared.

She had to laugh. "Okay, guys," she said to the class of ten boys and two girls, "Mr. Jones."

Mark was relieved to hear her call the older man, Mr. Jones.

"Let me introduce you to an old friend. We used to race together. This is Mark "Skid" McCormick. He has done more dirt track racing, but I still don't want to line up against him on a drag strip," she said to the class. Then to Mark, "This is my nephew, Danny. His friends Pete and Pat, his class, and teacher, Mr. Jones. They had a car donated." She pointed to the car behind her. "They have worked on it all year and this summer. The school wouldn't let them drive it in the race."

Full understanding registered on Mark's face as he smiled at Kiki. She had always liked the underdog.

Pete asked, "You really beat Sammy O'Connell?"

This wasn't a subject Mark wanted to talk about, but since they had heard the story, there was no use denying it. "Yes, I did. You guys wanna show me what you built here?" Mark was feeling generous.

Mr. Jones could tell Mark was modest about the race with O'Connell, or there was more to the story. He said quietly as they walked over to the trailer. "Mr. McCormick, I was at that race when you beat O'Connell. You were great."

Mark smiled an unreadable smile, then replied quietly, "Mr. Jones, I wasn't great that day, I was mad!"

The teens were attempting to figure out the high dollar car carrier, when Mark stepped in, "Let me show you how everything on this ol' truck works so you'll know next time." He raised his eyes to Kiki. Wondering if there would be a next time.

She read his question and replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile.

As Kiki and Mr. Jones watched, Mark and the kids had the car unloaded in short order. Mark was going over it with a fine toothed comb.

00000

Across the drag strip, Hardcastle and Barbara were still talking while the Judge kept one eye on McCormick. The way the idiot took off, it might pay to keep an eye on him for awhile.

As with Mark, Barbara wasn't too familiar with the drag racers.

The Judge saw Mark stop short away from a car carrier. The next thing he knew, Mark had a brunette in his arms. A closer look revealed to the Judge that he also knew the woman. She was Kiki Cutter O'Connell, one of Mark's old girlfriends. The Judge had met her several years before after she had been involved in a racing accident. The Judge remembered that McCormick made a midnight trip to O'Connell's garage, where he discovered that Kiki's car had been sabotaged.

Hardcastle nudged Barbara, "He was worried about the _skeletons_ that might be here this weekend."

Barbara noted, "Looks like they know each other pretty well." she smiled.

Hardcastle wasn't putting his dog in this fight. He wasn't sure how close Mark and Barbara were or how much she knew of his past. Hardcastle replied, innocently, "Guess you'll have to ask Mark about that."

They were watching as Mark helped the kids unload the car.

Barbara frowned a bit, "Looks like the pit crew is a little young."

Hardcastle only grunted his acknowledgment, thinking to himself, 'What are you doing kid? Haven't you got enough to worry about?'

00000

Minutes after unloading the car, Mark had it started up and listening to the engine. It sounded to him like the kids knew what they were doing. He said to the teacher, "Looks like you had a good class!"

Both the teacher and the class took the statement as a compliment.

To Kiki, Mark said, "I know you just got here and I know that you have come to win. But, do you have anything pressing right now? The Judge is across the track if he hasn't gone to the car carrier. I know he'd like to see you again, and there's someone else I want you to meet."

"Car carrier?" Kiki smiled at the question.

Mark smiled back at her question. "Actually, car carriers."

She knew that Mark was trying to get her alone. "Mr. Jones, if you don't mind, I need to go register the car and I'm going to go say 'Hi' to an old friend. I think we're pretty much ready here, if you want to just let them get the fingerprints off the car. Then they can just hang out and experience the track. Doing this for them is really something they will never forget. I was hooked the first race I watched. But, they built this car. They have a stake in the outcome."

Mr. Jones said, "Go ahead. We'll be fine. Well, at least until it's time to see what that car can do. I think I'm more nervous than they are."

Mark replied, "Of course you are. They don't know what nerves are yet."

The three adults laughed before Mark and Kiki left to register the car.

00000

Once out of hearing distance, Kiki said, "Okay, give. What brings you and Hardcastle here? Car carriers? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Well," Mark said as they walked, his arm still around her waist, "You remember Flip? His daughter, Barbara, has had another one of his designs built and is ready to test..."

"Let me guess who's driving?" she said.

Mark just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "What can I say? Have you raced at all since the last time I saw you?"

"No." She knew exactly what Mark was asking. "I'll be Okay. Like I told them, I may not even be able to cut a light. That's why I wanted to get here today so I can see tomorrow. " She paused, "It's not Top Fuel, more important, Sammy's not around and has no clue I'm here."

Mark replied, "Yeah, about that."

"Its Okay." She waved him off. "Lets' get this done. We can talk later. Besides, I want to see this new car."

After registering the car, Mark and Kiki were able to catch up with Hardcastle and Barbara as they were walking toward the dirt track. "Hardcase!" Mark called.

The Judge and Barbara turned to see Mark and Kiki coming their way.

Mark stopped, still a few feet away from Hardcastle. "The car will be Okay up here. Why don't you go get the kids and we can introduce them to the dirt track, too."

She smiled. Mark had always been a good guy and she was supposed to be helping keep up with the kids until one of the girls' mom came over after work to help chaperon. "Give me a second." Kiki turned toward the garage area of the track.

Walking over to Hardcastle, Mark said, "She'll be back in a minute. She went to get her _pit crew._"

Hardcastle huffed slightly, "Looked more like the Mickey Mouse Club from where I was at."

Mark reminded him, "Judge I was younger than that when I first made a pit crew. Be nice."

Hardcastle groaned as they were soon circled by energetic teenagers.

Mark replaced his arm around Kiki's waist as he began to make the introductions. "Judge, you remember Kiki. Barbara, this is Kiki Cutter." Mark purposely left off the O'Connell. "Mr. Jones. Class," he said speaking to the kids as one, "This is retired Superior Court Justice Milton C. Hardcastle and Barbara Johnson, Flip Johnson's daughter." Though he knew the kids may not have ever heard of Flip, he'd bet that Mr. Jones had.

After the introductions, the rather large group of seventeen started toward the other track. Hardcastle made a point of hanging back to ask Mark, "McCormick don't you have enough going on?" the Judge whispered.

"Distraction can be good, Judge." Mark smiled.

Milt glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The class was impressed by the two car carriers in front of them. As with the one Kiki borrowed, these were high dollar carriers, complete with sleeping areas and bathrooms, as well as a small refrigerator and microwave. When they got to the first carrier, Mark told the two drivers who were right where they were supposed to be, "Okay, fellas, thanks. You are good until about 10 am tomorrow." They would be sleeping in the sleepers of the rigs. Mark and Danny unlatched the back door of the car carrier and pulled out the ramps. Mark soon backed out a dust covered Coyote from where he'd had it on the track.

The class began to talk excitedly as the Coyote came out of the trailer.

Kiki smiled at the Judge. "He's always loved an audience!"

"You're telling me!" Hardcastle agreed.

Barbara purposely left her Cougar behind the other car carrier as she enjoyed the kids enthusiasm about her father's design of the Coyote.

As Mark let the kids check out the Coyote, his eyes and Barbara's met. Both looked at the other car carrier. Mark said, reassuring her, "Tomorrow."

Barbara released the breath she was holding. She hoped Mark hadn't reconsidered taking the other car out tonight.

To Kiki, Mark asked, "So what's your plans for this evening?"

"Well, Bobbie's mom," pointing to one of the girls, "is coming out tonight to stay with us. I figured there would be plenty of room in the car carrier for us all since the car is smaller than my old car."

Mark nodded, "Should work. We're staying here at the track too, well, unless Hardcase pulls out for the comforts of a hotel." Then he asked, "Barbara is that grill still in there?"

"You know these trucks better than I do. Go look," she replied.

Mark returned in a few minutes. "Bobbie, can you call you mom before she leaves?"

The teenager replied, "I should be able to get her."

"Here's the plan. Kiki take Bobbie over to the office and let her call her mom. Tell her to bring hot dogs and hamburgers. We can grill out instead of trying to feed this bunch out of the concession stands. And while you're doing that, I'm going to find some help in this bunch to put in my racing harness and clean up the Coyote. Bonnie said it was dusty out there but he looks a mess."

Standing back from the group. Barbara asked, "Milt what have you done to him? He's not only taken charge of my guys but her whole pit crew and looks to be enjoying himself."

"Someone will probably be bringing back the real McCormick anytime now and offering to pay us to take him back!" Hardcastle said sarcastically.

00000

After Bobbie's mom arrived, supper for the group was prepared while Mark put his finishing touches on the Coyote.

Later Carol, Bobbie's mom, asked, "So what are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

Kiki said, "Well, if it's Okay with Barbara since we together have three trucks now. I think Mr. Jones can stay in my rig with the boys. We can stay with Barbara and the girls in this truck and I know, Mark is not leaving that truck," she said pointing to the second truck. "Judge, are you staying here tonight?"  
"Well, I think between you and Barbara you can keep him out of trouble so I'll probably grab a room at that little hotel up the road and I'll bring breakfast back in the morning."

Mark said, "Chicken."

Hardcase replied, "Smart!"

00000

By midnight, the excitement of the day was taking its toll on the teens. Mr. Jones herded the boys to the drag strip and their trailer. Carol moved the girls inside that trailer. Hardcase warned, "Watch yourself tonight."

Mark knew that he meant against anyone trying to get a _preview_ of the new car. Mark nodded, "You show up in the morning, knock on the trailer. I'll have the doors locked from the inside."

Barbara replied, "Mark they don't lock from the inside."

Mark replied,"They will when I'm done!"

The three laughed at Mark. Hardcastle went to Barbara's Cougar he would be taking to the hotel. "Keep him out of trouble." Hardcastle said as he got in the car.

Barbara said as Hardcastle left, "I know three's a crowd, so I think I'll turn in too."

Kiki said, "I'm going to hang out here a bit."

Barbara smiled as she stepped into the trailer. "I sorta thought you might. Night you two."

Mark grinned at his friend that had been like a sister to him for years. "Night, Barb. Since the Coyote's in the trailer, I'll lock these back doors up."

He locked the back door of the first trailer and returned to the lawn chairs they had been sitting in. The race track was quieting down for the night. He said to Kiki, "It's been a lifetime since I've stayed at a track with a team. I've missed it."

She nodded and said, "You know, I was told before I quit that I'd be back. I had no intention of ever coming back, but when those guys showed up and were looking at Danny like he'd been lying about me driving once, well, you know I couldn't say no."

"And you didn't want to, either," Mark replied.

Tilting her head a bit in concession to his statement, she replied, "No, I don't guess I did."

Mark asked, "So why did you quit? I know you had planned to before the crash."

"It would have been rather hard to get away from Sammy and both of us racing. We would have been at the same track 3-4 days a week," She explained with a bit of a shiver thinking about the past.

Mark said as he pulled her closer, "I understand that. But, I took care of him. You didn't have to quit."

"I know, but with the crash. Then, there was the trials. I needed to put some distance between me and **_his_** world." she explained.

Mark reassured her. "Honey, you were as much a part of _this_ world as Sammy, or me for that matter."

Before Kiki could reply, Mark heard someone walking their way. The voice said quietly, "Skid?"

Mark stood up to great the man. Once he got closer he was able to see it was an older version of a guy that he'd known from racing with Flip. "Pig?"

The man smiled and laughed. "Yeah, though I haven't been called that in years. I knew these car haulers as soon as I pulled in. It sure looks like you've been **_real_** busy there, Skid." He raised his eyebrows a couple of times referring the to kids.

"It's Mark, Pig. And no, I haven't been **_that_** busy. Do you remember Kiki Cutter?" Mark asked.

Pig replied, "You used to run drag? Top Fuel?"

Kiki nodded. "Yes. My nephew and his class built a Pro Stock car. The school had no problem with the car being raced but not the students driving it. I was recruited. Maybe I was even shanghaied."

Mark replied, "Don't let her fool you. I hear she begged them to let her drive it." Mark's eyes got big as he said, "Ooofff," as Kiki had elbowed him in the ribs.

Pig had been carrying a small cooler. He set it down, opened it, and took out three beers.

Pig brought up the subject Mark wasn't looking forward to. "Say, Skid, I got to tell you, we've all heard some wild stories about you since you quit racing. I was worried about you. I heard that after you bought that fancy Porsche you were driving that, ... Excuse me miss..." Realizing he was about to bring up something she may not know about. "That the girl you were with some how took it away from you and you killed her. That you went to prison for killing her."

"I've heard that too." Mark smiled at Kiki. He'd heard pretty much the same story and knew where Pig was going with his tale. "Well, I don't know where that came from and only a few parts of it are true. First, when we broke up, I took the car which she reported that I stole. I did go to prison for _stealing_ my own car, but she is still very much alive, though I have to say there was a couple times in San Quentin that I did want to kill her."

To Pig's disbelief, Mark was speaking very frankly about this.

Mark continued, "But, that's behind me now. I was released on parole which is complete. I was even able to square up enough of my past to be able to go to law school and take the Bar Exam a few days ago and I hope to be a practicing attorney before the year's up."

"Damn! You have been busy!" I think the truth is _better_ than the rumor!" Pig exclaimed.

Mark laughed at Pig. He noted the surprised look from Kiki. He hadn't had a chance to tell her about taking the Bar Exam.

Pig said, "Well, it's been good talking to you both but I think I'll head back down the way. Come on down tomorrow, and bring the kids if you want. I've got a whole trailer full of the fifteen years of racing if they are interested."

Mark replied, "We'll do just that. See ya."

Kiki looked at Mark, who said, "Yeah, I know he's scouting for information for the others. That's why I put the truth out." He continued, "Things are pretty quiet out here. Let me show you something." he headed to the trailer where the new car was at. After they'd both stepped in the car carrier, he closed the door and then found the light switch. He didn't mind showing Kiki the car, but not the whole class of teenagers until he was ready to take it on to the track. As they walked around the car, Mark took the opportunity to take a chain through the handles of the back doors and locked it.

"This a **_car_**!" Kiki said. "No wonder you're being so protective of it."

Mark shook his head no. "No, the reason I'm being so protective of it is because I lost a good friend over the Coyote. I don't intend to let anyone get hurt over this car." Mark took her hand and started toward the front end of the car carrier where there was a couch, a computer desk and also the sleeping area of the trailer. Mark said sitting on the couch, "Okay, you've heard what's been going on with me," referring to the conversation with Pig. "Now, it's your turn."

She smiled at him. "Okay, but you might want to go ahead and lock that side door. This could take awhile and I might bore you to sleep," Kiki said, indicating that she planned to stay with Mark unless he objected.

Mark caught her meaning, smiled, and stood up to go lock the door. "Okay, but you're not going to bore me."

Kiki heard Mark locking the door with another chain as she took off her shoes and pulled her feet onto the couch.

Mark returned to the couch and sat down. Kiki slide close to him, turning toward the back of the couch. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and back. She had her hands on his chest and was looking up at him. They had sat like this so many times that it was the most natural thing in the world for both of them. Mark's intention was to have a long talk with her, but at this moment the only thing he could do was to pull her closer and kiss her. There were several unanswered questions Mark had wanted the answers to before he intended this to happen. Right now, he didn't care. He hoped he was getting the unspoken answers by her not pulling away from his kiss.

After several minutes, Mark couldn't stand the uncertainty of the situation. He stopped the kiss and pulled himself a bit away from her, then tilted her head so she was again looking at him. "We have to talk."

Kiki nodded, "Okay."

Mark summed up his questions in one word, "Sammy?"

Kiki closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With a small smile she made eye contact with Mark. "Divorced. It was final about six months after I saw you last. With the evidence you came up with about the car, he could have contested until hell froze over, but it wouldn't have done any good." she got the impression that Mark hadn't kept up with the outcome of the charges that he helped get filed against Sammy so she continued, "He was convicted of conspiracy and, get this, assault. The attempted murder was plead down to assault. It seems the jury just didn't understand the part that a crew chief plays and that they are totally responsible for checking the car before it's raced. Like you told me, a blind person could have seen what was done to the car, so there is no way he couldn't have seen what had been done **_if_** he didn't do it himself. Anyway, he was sentenced to two years for the assault and a one to five on the conspiracy." she tensed as she said the next sentence. "I got a certified letter about 6 months ago..."

"A victim's notification?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," she said, with a sigh. "Seems he was given five years on parole and released." With tears in her eyes she asked, "Do you have any idea how stupid I feel? I pulled that _stunt_ with you, then married **_him_**. After all that, I decided it wasn't working and then he tried to kill **me**. I can sure pick them can't I? Mark, I've lived with the regrets of lying to you all this time."

Brushing her hair back he said, "We've already discussed that. I told you how much that hurt me, but I forgave you. Let's put that all right back in the past where it belongs." Mark sighed, before speaking his next thoughts. "I have no idea what the future holds for me. Right now, it hinges on if I pass the Bar Exam. If I don't, ..."

"You know you will," she said.

"No, I don't. Really, I don't know that and won't know it until I get the results back." Mark sighed, "If I don't pass, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't live off Hardcastle forever."

"You know he doesn't see it that way," she replied.

"I know, and maybe I don't either, but too many people see it like that." Mark found himself holding his breath as he asked, "So, with all that, my question to you is: 'Do you want to see if we can make something out of all this?' "

Kiki hadn't realized that she had also been holding her breath waiting for Mark to ask her just that. She found herself answering by sitting up, then getting up off the couch. She smiled as she reached over Mark's head to turn off the light as she took his hand for him to follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

00000

Several hours later Mark was awakened by a car carrier pulling in on the other side of their trailer. He started to roll over to go back to sleep until he realized that he was effectively pinned in position by Kiki's arm and leg wrapped around him as she slept with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and snuggled her contently and soon drifted back to sleep.

00000

About an hour later, Kiki woke up to find Mark's arms still wrapped around her. She raised up just a bit and began to nibble Mark's ear.

He said sleepily with his eyes still closed, "You know that beats the heck out of being woke up by a basketball hitting the wall." He stretched, then took her in his arms, and said, "This feels really good."

"Yes, it does. I could stay here all day." Kiki said.

More awake, Mark looked at his watch; it was 6:30 am. "I'd like to myself, but unless Hardcase found a hotel with a basketball goal, he'll be knocking on that door over there in about thirty minutes."

"I guess that means we'd better get up and get a shower," she suggested.

"Uh-huh. That's what we need to do," Mark said, even though he hadn't moved.

Kiki followed his lead and snuggled back beside him. They stayed like that for several minutes before she said, "Mark, this isn't working. I know you're not a morning person, but unless one of us move, we're not going to get anything done."

He smiled, "You're right, but I'm comfortable."

"Oh, so I'm _comfortable _now?" she asked like she was hurt.

"Yes, comfortable, but a good comfortable," he replied unwrapping his arms.

00000

While Kiki finished her shower, Mark fixed coffee. He asked, "Did you hear the car carrier come in a while ago?"

"No. I didn't hear anything," she said as she cut off the shower.

He laughed. "It pulled in right beside us." Mark took his coffee and unchained both doors. Then he opened the side door which faced Barbara's other car carrier.

As Kiki stepped out of the bathroom, Mark handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks. We're gonna tell the kids that I got up really early and came over to get you up."

"Okay," Mark said. "Let's go see who got here really early or really late," he said stepping outside, followed by Kiki.

As soon as Mark saw the logo on the smaller car carrier beside him, he recognized it as a guy he'd raced against before. He and Hamilton had known each other, but had never been friends or enemies, on or off the track.

"Why don't you go make sure the girls are all decent. I'd like to bring the Coyote out as soon as I don't think I'll wake up the entire track."

"Okay," she walked around the trailer to the side doors, which she opened gently to find Carol and Barbara both up and making coffee.

Barbara couldn't help but tease Kiki as she stepped in the trailer with her hair still wet from the shower and carrying a cup of coffee. "You know for someone who came is so **_late_** last night, you were up awfully _early_ this morning."

Kiki rolled her eyes a bit, "Somebody had to wake Mark up."

Carol replied, "Uh-huh."

Kiki said, "Mark's ready to open the back end up if you all don't mind."

Carol said, "Tell him to go ahead; those two may sleep until noon if we don't make them get up."

Barbara said, "Come on. Let's go help him."

Mark and the three women had the trailer open and the ramps set up in no time at all. None of them were paying any attention to the other teams who were beginning to also set up. Hamilton had drifted his car out of the trailer. Mark brought the Coyote out, then asked Barbara, "We are going to qualify the car today right?"

She smiled at Mark. "Okay, go get it out."

Mark turned to Kiki. "Come on." As they walked to the second car carrier beside Hamilton's rig, a man was putting a jack under Hamilton's car. When the man stood up, Mark heard Kiki's startled gasp. He looked from her to where her eyes were. Standing twenty feet away was her ex-husband and Mark's old rival, Sammy O'Connell. For what seemed to Kiki a lifetime, none of the three moved.

Hardcastle pulled in just in time to see the three all looking at each other. He knew what was going to happen, but just couldn't get out of the car fast enough to prevent it. McCormick was moving toward O'Connell. Hardcastle said, "Shit!" As he exited the car.

Mark walked over to O'Connell and stood toe to toe with him, and said, "You come within ten feet of Kiki or either of those car carriers, and I'll personally see to it that you are barred from every race track on the West Coast."

"Is that a threat?" O'Connell said, not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.

Mark replied, "No, it's a promise."

Hamilton, who had no idea what was going on came out and said, "Skid? What's the problem?"

Mark never moved and never took his eyes from O'Connell, but replied, "There's no problem, as long as you keep a real tight leash on your **jack man** here," Mark said, rubbing in that the once race champion was now working on a pit crew as a jack man. He wanted to ask Hamilton if he knew why O'Connell wasn't racing anymore but figured he'd get his chance to push his buttons all weekend. Mark reminded, "Remember what I said. Ten feet."

Hardcastle walked over to Kiki just as Mark was returning to the car carriers. "What just happened?" he frowned.

McCormick walked up in time to hear Hardcastle's question. He said lowly, "Not here." He put his arm around Kiki and he headed them to the farthest car carrier where the Coyote was.

"Barbara, I'm not opening that trailer until time to qualify. Hardcase, I need you to go up to Kiki's car, take the boys their breakfast, and tell Mr. Jones that he needs to leave at least two or three of the boys with the car at all times, and preferably him stay with it, too. I don't think he knows she's racing, and if I can help it he won't make a connection between Kiki and the car. But if he goes up to the drag strip, he'll know that car carrier just like I did. I can't see him _not _going up to the drag strip unless he's too ashamed to show his face with those guys he used to race against."

Barbara and Carol were now completely confused by Mark's change of plans, as they had missed his encounter with Sammy.

Leaving Kiki to give them the condensed version of the past events, Mark said, "They'll be calling a drivers' meeting soon. I'm going to lock up the other trailer."

Hardcastle followed him. "You, okay?"

"I really could have done without him being here. But, I've got enough information that I plan to make his weekend interesting. What worries me is if he tried that stunt to get rid of Kiki once, if he knows she's driving, he might try it again," Mark explained.

Hardcastle warned, "Kid, he's a lot closer to your cars than he is hers."

"That's why I have already made a point of telling him if he got within ten feet of Kiki or these trailers, I'd see him barred from every track on the West Coast. Even as a spectator," Mark said.

Hardcastle didn't like Marks' tone. "McCormick, you can't go around threatening people."

"It wasn't a threat. Besides," Mark smiled an evil grin. "He's got far more to lose than I do, if he wants trouble." Mark remembered the harassing comments Sammy had made to him and about him having been in prison and had told him all it would take was 'a little push for him to wind up back in prison'. "Judge he wanted to _play_ last time. I couldn't afford the trouble. Shoe's on the other foot this go around. Let's see who can push whose buttons."

"McCormick," Hardcastle began, but knew he might as well have been talking to the wall, "you just took the Bar Exam. No one wants a hot-headed attorney."

Mark smiled, "I'm not an attorney, yet." He paused as he locked the trailer, "I'm only out to push his buttons, a little. You know, give him some of the shit he gave me. Come on, I need you to take the car, go to the drag strip, and give Mr. Jones that message. Judge, we've got three cars and three car carriers, and we've got to be on the tracks. It's going to take all of you to help watch him and the cars while we're on the track or in drivers' meetings."

Hardcastle knew there was more going on than what McCormick was telling him. "Mark?" he questioned.

"Long story, Judge. Reader's Digest version – It's been a long time coming, but we might have a chance this time." McCormick said, then, in a tone that Hardcastle hadn't heard often. "If we do have a chance ... Judge, he took her away from me once. He tried to permanently take her away from me last time. He's the one on parole this time. He doesn't want to cross me, Judge. Legal or otherwise, he'll go down."

"McCormick!" Hardcastle exclaimed. "I hear what you're saying. I know where you're coming from, but you've got to get a grip and concentrate on doing what you came here to do."

McCormick replied, "I'm okay. Really, Judge, I'm good. Go on up to the other car and get back here before I have to go to the drivers' meeting, which should be in about fifteen minutes." Mark knew the drivers' meeting would never be called on time, but Hardcastle didn't know that.

As Hardcastle started for Barbara's car, she called, "Want some company?"

He replied, "Sure." Hardcastle wanted more information on what he'd missed.

00000

Once in the car, Barbara spoke first. "What did I miss?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Hardcastle replied.

"Well, I'm not sure what kind of information you're looking for, but after you left last night, I went on in the trailer. Kiki said she was going to hang out a bit. She never came in the trailer. Of course the girls don't know that. She came in this morning freshly showered."

Hardcastle replied, "Yeah, okay. The old McCormick charm. Heard all about it years ago. What about the other car carrier?"

"It rolled in about 5 am," Barbara replied. "As far as I know, nobody paid it any attention. Mark got the Coyote out and was eager to bring out the new car. He and Kiki were going to open up the trailer and had been gone a few minutes when you pulled in."

Hardcastle replied, "Yeah, I caught round one. I'm just hoping there's not a round two or three."

"Kiki wasn't giving much information. Who is that guy?" Barbara asked.

"It's her," Hardcastle wondered now if he was correct in assuming, then decided to re-word his statement. "Kiki was married to him and had filed for divorce last time McCormick saw her. He tried to kill her in her last race by messing with her car."

Barbara was appalled, "Well, I'll just go tell Bonnie and have him put off the property."

Hardcastle smiled at her. He liked the younger woman's spirit. "I think McCormick would rather have him where he knows where he is. Besides, I don't know what he has cooking, but McCormick does have a plan."

"Judge, I hope you've got a tight grip on his leash," Barbara said.

"I'm not sure a logging chain would work right now," Hardcastle grumbled.

00000

McCormick was glad to see Hardcastle and Barbara coming toward the car carriers as the announcement was made over the PA system for the drivers of **_both_** tracks to report to the infield concession stand in five minutes. This surprised McCormick that they were having the drag strip drivers come down to this track, which meant Sammy would see Kiki going to the meeting.

In order to keep so many drivers straight, they had been given a special ID for themselves and their crew chiefs when they registered the cars. Hardcastle had brought Danny, Pete and Pat back with him and Barbara.

Though it would do McCormick good to walk off down to the drivers' meeting with Kiki, leaving Sammy with his jack, he was concerned about leaving the cars. Drivers' meetings were limited to drivers and crew chiefs. Being Barbara's car, Mark handed her the crew chief ID so she could attend the meeting. Kiki knew that Mark would most likely do the job of crew chief with Mr. Jones being his assistant, but due to Marks instructions, Mr. Jones had stayed with the car, and since Mark was attending the meeting as a driver she called her nephew over, "Danny. Here," she said handing him the crew chief ID, "You got me into this. I think it's about time you attended your first drivers' meeting."

As the four started walking the short distance to the gate at turn four, Mark didn't miss his chance to turn and look back to see if Sammy was watching. He was. At the gate, the four were asked to show their IDs. Sammy looked surprised to see Kiki show an ID and was let through the gate. Mark took advantage of the moment, unseen by Kiki, but seen by Hardcastle; he waved at Sammy as he was admitted on to the track as a driver.

Hardcastle shook his head thinking, 'It's going to be a long weekend.' Then he said out loud to no one, "I thought I was only here to make sure you didn't steal any more cars!"

00000

After the meeting, Mark informed Hardcastle, "I talked to Bonnie. With all the different classes of cars at both tracks, she's going to work it so that I can be down here for my qualifying, heats and features for both cars and be at the drag strip when Kiki is racing."

"McCormick, I'm sort of new to this racing stuff, but you can't race two cars and crew chief on the third at two tracks," Hardcastle said, a bit worried.

Mark replied confidently, "Sure I can!", then added quietly, hoping Hardcastle didn't hear, "As long as nothing breaks."

"McCormickkk," Hardcastle dragged out the word.

Mark turned, "It'll be okay, Judge. I've got to get up to the drag strip while they are watering and working this track in."

Barbara brought out a couple of two-way radios that could be used to keep in touch from track to track. "Mark, take this and I'll keep the other. I've got the truck drivers here with me. You all go get the other car qualified." To Kiki she said, "Go get 'um!"

Kiki replied, "I just hope I don't jump the light!"

Mark, Hardcastle, and Barbara all said together, "You won't!"

Mark and Kiki got in the Coyote and pulled out. Hardcastle pulled out behind them in Barbara's car with the boys and the two girls, who had finally gotten up.

00000

Mark pulled the Coyote into the restricted area of the drag strip where the garage area was. Mr. Jones assured him that no one had been around the car. Mark still looked it over from top to bottom before Kiki lined it up in the staging area. As the car in front of her did its burn out, Mark checked her safety harness, giving them one last tug through the window of the 1969 Dodge Charger that was painted a midnight blue. Thanks to Kiki's friend, it bore his garage as a sponsor. The class had restored the entire car from the ground up, including the 426 Hemi under its hood. She was lined up against a 1968 Mustang.

McCormick was in total concentration as he helped to get Kiki lined up to do her burn out. Seeing Mark's signal, Kiki let off the clutch doing the burn out like she'd never left racing. Again, Mark was in front of the car motioning for her to easy up. When she got the car lined up, where Mark wanted it, he then, moved to the side and gave her a thumbs up, which she returned.

After returning Mark's thumbs up, Kiki's only thoughts were on the Christmas tree lights. She left the line perfectly on the green.

Mark watched for her time at the end of the track. When the numbers were displayed, the Hemi had reached 101mph easily defeating the Mustang who had only gone 96mph.

When Hardcastle looked up, Mark wasn't anywhere to be found.

He had instantly headed to the garage area to meet Kiki after she turned the car around and head back to the trailer area. When he saw her, she was trying to get out of the car quickly as Mark made his way to her. He could see the kids excitement, especially the girls of the class, who were closest to Kiki.

The girls saw through their excitement the distress that Kiki was in.

Though Kiki only said, "Get me out of this," her expression, which the girls didn't understand, alerted them something wasn't right, just a split second before Mark got close enough to see her distress, which he, unlike the others, understood. Between the fireproof racing coveralls, the helmet, the safety belts, and the thick fireproof gloves, Kiki was unable to release herself from the car. Due to the warmth of the day, and the flash backs of her crash, Kiki was becoming increasingly upset and eager to get out of the car. Mark made his way through the kids. He was able to see her begin to fight the safety belts. Mark was now inside the car from the waist up, speaking loudly, but calmly, "I've got you. I'll have you out right now." He released the safety belts.

"Can't breath in here," she said still very distressed.

"Calm down. It's okay" Mark said, working quickly to undo the helmet. "Shhhh. Breath. Slow." Knowing her very well, he knew when this was over she'd be embarrassed, so he let her remain in the car, blocking everyone else out of her view. "It's okay. It's just us. I know how closed in it can feel in here, especially when it's hot like this. Give me the gloves," He said as he took them off her hands, then began to unzip her coveralls so she could get some air.  
Only now, did Kiki take a long deep breath, close her eyes and let the breath out. She licked her lips and said, hoarsely, "Wheew. Sorry about that."

"Look at me. There's nothing to be sorry for. Firstly, this is a lot more closed in than a Top Fuel car. You don't have to tell me how hot it is in that suit." Mark reached up and tugged his own driver's suit. "Plus, in this blue car it's a lot hotter. Here, let's wipe your face." He handed her a towel. "You were just a bit too hot. Everything is okay. Let's get you out of there and get something cold to drink."

Kiki said, "Mark, that's not all the problem."

He smiled at her. "I know that, and, you know that; nobody else has to." He smiled down at her still sitting in the car seat. His smile widened, "Besides, you kicked his a--!"

Only then did she smile, "I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Mark said now helping her out of the car. He saw Hardcastle's questioning look. He returned it with an, 'It's okay. Don't ask.' look.

000000

Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

After getting out of the car, Kiki felt like she could breathe again. Now, she could enjoy the kids' excitement as they talked non-stop while she and Mark got them all something cold to drink. Mark looked at his watch and said, "I hate to cut this short, but I've got a car to get to the other track."

Mr. Jones and a couple of the kids would stay with Kiki's car while the others went to the dirt track to watch the qualifying there. From the drag strip parking area you could see both Kiki's car and the dirt track, so they could watch from there.

Mark figured that Sammy should be busy enough with his job as jack man for Hamilton to be able to get to Kiki's car unnoticed.

Babara was anxiously awaiting Mark's return to the dirt track. She had out the magnetic numbers and team name, as well as Mark's name to put over the driver's door of the Coyote. Moments after the magnets were in place, the announcement was made for all Modifieds to line up to qualify. Mark noted that Hamilton's Late Model racer was on the jack for late minute adjustments, 'Good.' He thought, hoping that Sammy would be occupied while he was on the track. Mark put on his helmet, checked the safety harness, then, pulled over to the gate with several other cars who had parked waiting to be let down onto the track. Each car would get two caution laps and two laps under green; the best time of the green flag laps would determine the starting positions for the Saturday heat races. When the qualifying was over, Mark had qualified third fastest. He knew he hadn't run all out. He hadn't planned to run a hundred percent for the qualifying. He, like most of the others, had saved just a bit for the races. He also took great pleasure in the fact that not too many people knew him or the Coyote. Though it was several years old now, the Coyote was still an attention getter. When he'd raced here last, Mark had raced Trans Ams for Flip, but there were still a few drivers like 'Pig' who remembered him.

After getting the Coyote off the track, Mark unstrapped and went to the second car carrier. He knew there would not be much time while another class of cars qualified to get out the new car.

Hardcastle watched as Mark, Kiki, and Barbara worked getting the new car out of the trailer. If Mark had thought the Coyote was an attention getter, it didn't compare to the attention this new car was getting from the crowd, as well as the other teams.

Kiki looked at Mark. He looked like Christmas had come early. He was having fun. She smiled at him. Then, she couldn't help sneaking just a glance toward Sammy. When her eyes returned to Mark, they both caught each other. He too, had looked over to see Sammy's reaction to the new car and of course the fact that Mark was its driver. They both had to laugh. The others were now looking at them like they had both lost their minds.

Hardcastle, who had been standing back a bit, was the only one who had seen what had happened. Seeing the _daggers_ that were being shot by Sammy at Mark,and Kiki for that matter, Hardcastle feared that this was going to be trouble.

Mark said to Barbara, "Don't worry. It'll run faster than I intend to run her. I'm just going to feel it out and hopefully make a good time."

Barbara nodded as he got in the car. Since he hadn't bothered to undo his coveralls, all Mark had to do to get ready was put on his helmet that Kiki was ready to hand him after giving him a kiss, which did not go unnoticed by her ex-husband. Mark tightened the safety belts and put on his gloves.

"Get the kids up in the bleachers. There's going to be a lot of traffic back here." Mark fired up the engine of the car as Kiki and Barbara were motioning the kids to the bleachers. The other racers were also starting up making hearing someone impossible.

Hardcastle walked toward a lawn chair near where Mark had parked the Coyote. He figured to be between Sammy and Kiki, and by the Coyote, while Mark was on the track. Kiki walked over to him and asked, after the cars had been let down to the track to line up in the infield, "Not going to watch?"

Hardcastle said, "Nah. I think I'll stay out here with the Coyote," he said with a nod toward Sammy.

"It might not be a bad idea. He's not happy at **_all._**" she said, then continued with a slight grin, "He was almost drooooling when that car came out."

Hardcastle replied, "I noticed. That's what worries me."

"Do you want some company?" Kiki asked.

Hardcastle smiled at her, "Nah, you go watch with Barbara so you two can give me the _real_ details of the race. You know Mark will exaggerate them. Besides, I have _company_ with me if he gets **_froggie_**.," he said patting his shoulder holster that was covered by the light jacket he wore.

Mark sat watching the qualifying times of the other cars while waiting his turn to qualify. He purposely had gotten near the back of the line so he could see what the competition had. When it was his turn, Mark pulled on to the dirt track that had now been worked in really well and was starting to dry out a bit. Mark took the first caution lap to work the car side to side in the straight aways to get the feel of it. In the turns, he needed to find out how it would slide on the banked turns. Going into the third turn, he knew when he turned it, the car was coming around on him, and it did. He let off the gas, geared back, eased on the brake and gathered it back up, getting control just before hitting the tires that made up the inside wall of the turn. When he knew he had control, he again gave it enough gas to bring it back around to complete the 360 degree turn and continued into turn four.

In the stands, Barbara's heart had skipped at least a couple beats seeing the car she'd put her life's savings into heading towards the tires. Beside her, Kiki saw the second Mark had regained control and assured her, "He's got it."

Barbara looked at Kiki, who had just a bit of a smile on her face, but had not taken her eyes off the red car on the track that was now steadily picking up speed. Mark was now pretty confident that he knew the car's limits and was speeding up to be ready to take the green flag on the next lap.

Barbara, Kiki, and the kids were standing on the bleachers between turns three and four. Though it had been a while since she had seen Mark race on a dirt track, she remembered something as he started down the back stretch and said, "I hope you all like dirt, and watch your eyes," Barbara cautioned.

This time, when Mark came in to turn three, he entered it much higher on the track, breaking just before he came into the curve, drifting up the track toward the guard rail and finally giving it enough fuel to power out of the turn, which threw dirt and dust from turn three to turn four. Kiki smiled as others near her started moving out of that area and away from the dust. Kiki had always said that 'if she couldn't taste the dirt she wasn't at the race'. She and Barbara never moved from their places in the bleachers.

Hardcastle heard the crowd. Some had gasped in surprise while others shrieked at getting dirty. Cars that had been parked close to the fence began to back up as the spectators in the stands moved up higher or to the sides of the curve. He could hear the car still gaining speed.

Mark took the green flag and proceeded to take lap one like he owned the track. Going into the second lap, he decided to push the car just a bit as he pushed the accelerator further down. Again, he took the lap like he'd never left racing. Coming out of turn four, he saw the checked flag out. Once past it. he took the next lap to slow down before going to the scales to be weighed and inspected.

Barbara was just glad he and the car were off the track. She felt like she had lost years off her life when Mark spun it. Mark would have to wait until the qualifying was over before he could bring the car up and across the track to the trailers.

At the end of qualifying Mark had qualified second fastest. He would start the heat race on the front outside row.

As Mark came on the track in turn three, he spotted both Kiki and Barbara waiting at the edge of the gate to the track. He swung wide to come up the banked track to the exit off of turn four.

Kiki pulled Barbara with her as she got closer to the gate, "Come on." Kiki knew that Barbara was just as comfortable at the track as she was but being more calm and lady like, Kiki also knew she would never do what she had in mind without a little push. Okay, so it was a pull.

Barbara had no idea what Kiki was up to but followed.

Mark knew what she was doing. He stopped at the gate. Kiki swung her legs into the passenger side of the car. "Come on." she said pulling Barbara in along with her to ride to the trailers.

This did not go unnoticed by Sammy.

Both Kiki and Barbara exited the car and waited for Mark to get his helmet off and unstrap before he joined them outside the car.

The Judge had watched the whole scene. He stood smiling as he watched the welcome Mark was getting from the girls and the kids, you would have thought he had won the Indy 500. As Mark walked toward Hardcastle, Milt said, "So, you did good kid?"

Mark gave him a surprised look. "You didn't watch?" he asked as he wiped the track dirt off his face with a towel.

Hardcastle said with a laugh then a slight nod in Sammy's direction, "Couldn't bear to."

Barbara informed Hardcastle, "Judge, he qualified second!"  
Mark had that grin on his face that told Hardcastle he'd been holding back.

"You did good, kid." the Judge said simply.

Though Hamilton's car qualified a fair distance back in the pack, Sammy O'Connell from their trailer area said loud enough that Mark couldn't help but hear the remark, "Skid was never first at anything!"

Hardcastle saw the steam rising from Mark. "Now, Kid."

Mark had side stepped Milt and shouted back, "I can think of at least a couple things I've been first at. Firstly, I blew you off the track several times. Secondly," Mark raised his eyebrows, and continued, "well, secondly, I'll leave that up to your imagination," as he tilted his head in Kiki's direction. "And, like they say, first is always best!" Mark turned and walked before Sammy could push his buttons anymore.

Kiki looked at Hardcastle, who was about to follow Mark; she held up her hand for him to stop and simply said, "Let me?"

Hardcastle stopped. He wasn't used to Mark having a confidant other than himself. Letting the awkward moment pass, he said to Barbara and the kids as he rubbed his hands together, "So what's next?"

Barbara smiled warmly at the older man. She knew how much he cared about Mark. It sort of reminded her of the relationship Mark had once had with her own father. Yet, she couldn't help but remember that this was not always true. She remembered how upset her father had been after Mark had been sentenced by HC as the judge in his case" She also could not help but remember the two years of letters from Mark while he was in San Quentin. Her father had read her the parts Mark had written for her and the parts he had wanted her to hear. It was only after her father's death and Mark's help with the Coyote, that had almost put him back in prison, that she had found the letters and had read them in their entirety. With the hard feelings and almost hatred that had come out in those letters, it was hard to believe these two were now this close. She shook off those memories and said to the kids, "How about some of you start getting the mud off the cars?" Then to Hardcastle, "While you and I start the grill?"

00000

As Kiki entered the trailer where she and Mark had spent last night, she heard the shower running. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to where Mark was waiting for the water to get hot.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Sorry about out there."

Using his own words to Sammy, Kiki said, "Well, first is best; that's why I came back."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminded him that she hadn't actually come back, that this time they had run into each other accidentally. He pushed that thought right out of his head as he leaned down to kiss her.

0000000000000

Please review! Thanks to you all who have taken the time just to drop at leasat a few words of encouragement! I write the Fics for just for pleasure -- the reviews are rewards enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Milt was talking with Barbara as the kids were cleaning the cars, "We're going to have to watch those two. Mark's got a temper and will only be pushed so far."

Barbara saw the concern in Milt's eyes, "Sorry, I got you all into this again. Do you have any suggestions?"

Hardcastle said, "Well, I don't know if they would go for it, but we could do what John Wayne would do. Circle the wagons, face outward and watch for attack."

Barbara's eyes got wide. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, well, I mean bring Kiki's car carrier down here and park it in between these two. We'd be watching all three trailers in one area with more eyes," Hardcastle explained.

"It makes sense, but it'll be more work moving the carrier daily," said Barbara.

Mark and Kiki had come out of the trailer both with wet hair and were close enough to hear Hardcastle's suggestion. Mark spoke up, "It would also give him the satisfaction of letting him know he's got us running scared," then continued with a bit of a glare at Milt, "I'm not scared of him. I won't back up or pack up."

Hardcase gave him a glare of his own.

Kiki added, "Mark's right. We just put the cars up tonight like they were last night. He's got too much to lose by coming at us head on. Given the opportunity he might try something with the cars, again, so we just need to be cautious and not give him the opportunity."

Hardcastle looked from Mark to Kiki, before grumbling, "As stubborn as you both are, you know you both deserve each other."

00000

Just before dark Mark loaded both the Coyote and the new car into the car carriers and locked the back doors on both. As he came out of the trailer housing the new car, Mark also locked the side door. "Judge, we're going to walk up to the drag strip to check on the other car and see what's going on up there. Wanna go?"

"Nah, you two go on," Hardcastle said as he sat down beside Barbara. "We're going to look at this case she's got coming up."

Mark looked at the two in disbelief, "I don't believe you two! This is supposed to be a **_recreational activity_ **not a _**l**egal conference_"

Hardcastle shot back, "You relax your way. I'll relax mine."

Laughing, Mark and Kiki headed to the other track.

00000

Barbara said, "What do you think?"

Hardcastle replied, "Well, in Harper v McNeil ..." He paused seeing the look from Barbara. "Oh, you mean those two?"

Smiling, she replied, "Yes. I mean those two. What's the story there? From the few comments about her that Mark made to my dad in front of me, I wouldn't have pictured the scene I'm seeing here."

Hardcastle replied, "Well, we both know how private Mark can keep things, so I don't know a lot either. I think they somehow, worked past a lot of that, when they were together the last time. After Mark raced and beat Sammy, then O'Connell was arrested, Kiki stayed at the house a couple nights. The only explanation I got about her leaving was that they both needed to know that she wasn't on the rebound. I think they have kept in touch. I've seen a couple of post cards, but as far as I know, that was the last time he saw her."

"Milt, I don't want to see Mark get hurt. He's been like a big brother to me for years." Barbara paused, "Do you think she could have possibly changed from the girl that lied to Mark about being pregnant? And, then, married that O'Connell fellow because he won the Championship and Mark didn't."

Hardcastle smiled weakly, "I don't know if I can answer that. McCormick must think so. You do know, that last time, he did risk going back inside for five to ten for breaking and entering to find out about her car."

"Judge that doesn't mean she's changed," Barbara stated.

Hardcastle replied, "I know that, but evidently, McCormick thinks she has." Milt shook his head and sighed, "After all, McCormick isn't exactly the kid I first met, either."

Barbara agreed with that; she too, had seen Mark change. He was still ever bit as full of life and energy as he'd ever been. Of course he still had that same _smart _mouth he had always had, but now he had seemed to learn when to keep it shut. Mark had also seemed to be more responsible and could now let it show how much Milt's approval was needed. All Barbara said was, "That's true."

Hardcastle added, "Like McCormick told me, 'Distraction can be good.' Maybe he has a point there. It could be she's just a distraction to take his mind off the race and the bar exam. But, then again, it's been awhile since he's been in _love_."

Barbara had to laugh, "Does he still fall in love two or three times a week?"

"Nah, he's slowed down; he has been busy with school. He's down to once or twice a week," Hardcastle said sarcastically. "Really he hasn't even had his parade of bimbos around much since he started school."

Again, Barbara was laughing. She was remembering that Mark's taste in women used to drive her father crazy. Shaking her head she asked, "Does he still go for the bleached blonde Barbie trophy girls that can't carry on a conversation for more than five minutes?"

Hardcastle nodded, "Usually that is the typical. Though he does surprise me occasionally. But, those two, well they do have a large common ground."

"Racing?" Barbara asked.

Milt replied, "Well, racing, cars, driving, plus quite a bit of history, even if some of it is muddy water."

00000

Mark and Kiki were standing at the edge of the track by the fence, talking in between the dragsters doing their burn outs. They were looking and watching the cars that were still qualifying. It looked like this track was going to be a huge success. They didn't notice the older gentleman walk up to them until he tapped Mark on the shoulder, in between races he asked, "Excuse me. I hate to be a bother, but I have to ask. Aren't you 'Skid' McCormick and Kiki Cutter?"

Being dressed in jeans and not a racing suit, this surprised Mark especially. He wouldn't have been surprised if the man recognized Kiki, but to also recognize him. He managed to say, "Yes, we are. Or at least I used to be," while trying to figure out the man.

The man reached in his shirt pocket and took out two business cards, "I'm Jerry Freedman of Freedman Racing. I've been out here scouting all day looking for talent that could help me get my team off to a good start next year. I'm in the process of putting together a whole new team from the ground up. I, of course, have two new cars to bring into production before the next racing season. So I am looking for a couple of drivers that aren't wet behind the ears and know how to drive straight." He paused for a response. By now most of the younger drivers would be drooling on his shoes.

Mark calmly took the business card. He knew of the man and his reputation of having a top notched racing outfit up until a couple of years ago. "Mr. Freedman I can't speak for Ms. Cutter, but I'm hoping by the time the racing season opens to be practicing law. I have just taken the bar exam and am waiting on the results." Mark was reaching the card back to the man.

"Keep the card. If things go well for you, which I hope they do, give me a call anyway. I'll also need a new attorney. If things don't work out, or you want to do some part time racing, give me a call." Freedman turned to Kiki and asked, "Ms. Cutter, will you at least consider my offer?"

Kiki was flattered to even be remembered, "Mr. Freedman, I haven't even raced since my accident. Until today I wasn't even sure I could cut a light..."

"But you did? You are racing here this weekend? I didn't see you on the top fuel line up." he asked.

"Yes, I cut the light just fine and yes I am racing here this weekend, but not Top Fuel. I was recruited out of retirement when my nephew's class built a Pro Stock car." Kiki explained.

Mr. Freedman was seeing dollar signs, "I remember when you raced Top Fuel. The fans, the press, the sponsors, everybody loved to see you race and win. Will you at least consider my offer?"

Kiki let out a sigh, as she looked at Mark, who gave her a look that told her to do what she wanted. "Mr. Freedman, I won't tell you yes or no, but I will consider it. Let me see how this weekend goes and if you are still interested, I will consider your offer."

Looking only mildly satisfied, Mr. Freedman replied, "Skid, I hope things work out for you, but I was really hoping when I saw you two together, here, that I might be on the verge of another Mr. and Mrs. Top Fuel." He held out his hand to shake Mark's hand.

Mark shook his hand, with a brief smile, that hid the pain of the man's last comment, "Thanks for the offers. I'll keep them in mind, Mr. Freedman."

Kiki also said, "I'll contact you in a couple weeks after I've had some time to think about all this."

"I'll be waiting," Freedman replied as he walked away.

When the man got out of hearing distance, Mark said, "Where were those offers when I'd have died for them? The judge is never going to believe this. And to think I was worried about finding legal employment if I don't pass the bar exam."

Kiki replied, "You'll pass, and by the looks of it, you have your first client."

"I don't know. If you go to work for the man, it may be a conflict of interest." He said putting his arm around her waist with a far off look. "Let's head back down. I really don't trust being too far away from the cars." The air of confidence that Mark had displayed in front of Mr. Freedman was gone; he now felt the uneasiness of not knowing how he did on the test. For the past few days he'd did his best to push it back. He knew it would still be a long time before he knew how he did.

Kiki only nodded as she looked at the man who two minutes earlier sounded like he had all the answers. They walked back to the dirt track pretty much in silence.

It was fully dark when they reached the car haulers. Hardcastle and Barbara were still looking over the folder by the light that was strung between the two trailers. It was getting late and the teens had turned in after a full day of excitement. Only the four adults were outside as the noise from Hamiltons trailer began to increase. McCormick raised his eyebrow at the judge.

Hardcastle replied, "I think they are doing a bit of partying."

McCormick smiled, "Good."

"Speaking of which," Kiki said, "I think I'm going to get a beer. Anyone else want one?"

Both Barbara and Hardcastle accepted with a nod.

McCormick, on the other hand, waved her off, "I'll take a Coke, if you don't care."

The looks he received from the three friends bored into him. Mark finally said, "Okay, I'll take a drink of yours, but I'd really like a Coke."

Kiki replied innocently, "Okay, a Coke it is."

Barbara silently asked the unspoken question to Hardcastle who just shrugged his shoulders. Milt thought he knew what the young man before him had planned. He hoped he was wrong.

When Kiki returned, Mark, true to his word did take a drink of her beer, then handed it back to her, choosing to be satisfied with the Coke. Though the cold beer was good and one wouldn't have made him think any differently, Mark refrained from drinking even one beer. He was expecting trouble. Okay, maybe he was planning on giving some trouble!


	9. Chapter 9

Please Review!

000000000000000000

Even though the party was now in full swing at the next trailer, Barbara, McCormick, Kiki and Hardcastle decided to turn in. Milt had decided hours before that he planned on camping out on the couch of the new car's trailer, giving Mark the sleeping area of the trailer. Barbara went to the Coyote's trailer and locked the door behind her. Kiki had headed to the sleeping area of Mark's trailer, while Mark and the judge checked the locks on the back doors of the trailers. Once inside, McCormick went to the back door of the trailer and wrapped the chain tightly around the door handles. Then at the side door he did the same but left the key in the lock. Looking at Hardcastle he said, "Just in case."

"Yeah." Hardcastle replied uncertainly.

McCormick tried to act innocent, but he knew Hardcase wasn't buying. "Night Judge." he said as he stepped through the bedroom door closing it without letting the latch catch. As McCormick entered the bedroom area, he scouted out his black shirt and pants that he had put out earlier, close to his side of the bed, as well as a certain black duffel back dropped seemingly carelessly by the door. He had no intention of using anything in the bag, but had brought it along as a 'security blanket' after the trouble that he, Barbara, and Flip had run into over the Coyote. As for the black outfit, he did have plans for that, if it was nothing more than to not be seen.

00000

The noise level of the track had quieted down considerably in last hour, as Mark lay awake. Kiki had fallen asleep earlier with her arm across his chest. McCormick hoped that Hardcastle was also asleep as he listened to the activity outside, which now was next to nothing. The only sounds he'd heard lately were that of a trailer door closing or someone returning to their own area. Mark slipped Kiki's arm off his chest, then slowly slipped out of the bed, he quietly dressing in the black clothes he'd laid out earlier. Relieved that Kiki hadn't moved, he silently opened the bedroom door, took out his set of lock picks from the black bag, stepped into the living room area, and closed the door again. As if on cue, the back door of the trailer rattled as someone attempted to gain entrance. McCormick eased by the couch, to the side door, took the lock in his left hand as he silently turned the key with his right.

"You take the right. I'll take the left and cut him off," Hardcastle said, as he moved silently to McCormick's side.

Feeling his heart skip several beats at the judge's voice behind him, McCormick whispered in annoyance, "Gees, Judge, I needed that ten years of my life!"

Hardcastle replied, "Go. Just go."

00000

McCormick went out the door to the right. Hardcastle to the left. As Hardcastle appeared around the back of the carrier with his gun drawn, he ran face to face with McCormick. They proceeded to check under, around, and even on top of both trailers and found nothing. Returning to the trailer, Mark checked on Kiki, who was still asleep like he'd left her. Only then did he ask, "You did hear what I did?"

Hardcastle rubbed his face, and said, "Yeah. I did. But, it seemed to me you were expecting it?" he questioned.

Mark nodded, "I expected something, but what we found ... wasn't it."

"Now, what?" Hardcastle asked.

McCormick replied, "You go to bed. I'm going to go out for a bit... If you hear something on the roof, it's not elves."

Hardcastle just groaned as McCormick was back out the door.

00000

McCormick silently shut the trailer door and simply stood outside for several moments, listening and watching for anything or anybody out of place. Mark knew someone had attempted to get in the back of the trailer. Reason told him it could have been a drunk crew member at the wrong trailer, but his experience with Hardcastle told him that was not the case. He quietly eased to the top of the car carrier where he scouted out the area from above. He hoped no one would be looking up if they were nearby. What he saw was what he should be seeing this time of night; there were only outside lights from one car carrier down the way. He knew that it was Pig's trailer even in the dark and from this distance. In Mark's younger days, Pig's had been the place to _party. _

He climbed back down to ground level and silently walked to the fence surrounding the track. He looked down at the deserted track, still lit by the track lights and a few lights from the smaller team's make shift accommodations. Far off in the distance, Mark heard a four wheeler slowly coming down from the drag strip. He figured it was Bonnie making rounds, which meant that she'd be by here eventually. Mark turned, walked around both of Barbara's trailers, before deciding to make his way down to Pig's for a bit. He silently walked in front of the rigs, not behind them where most people walked. Mark was interested in seeing who else was out and preferred not to be seen doing it.

Once at Pig's, he stood in the shadows, observing the scene. There was Pig, a girl that appeared to be Pig's latest woman, and several guys that Mark didn't recognize. Most appeared to still be wet behind the ears and only listening to Pig's stories once again, in order to keep drinking his beer. Mark listened as Pig recounted a race that he himself had been involved in. Pig was telling it the way it was, Mark stepped around the truck and and said, "Now, fellas, I was there and that's not the way it happened ..."

Pig turned to see who was discrediting his story. Seeing Mark, he said, "Now, Skid, you know that's the way it went down!"

"Maybe from your view, but not from mine," Mark replied.

"Well, just come on over here and refresh my memory, though I don't see how you saw anything from the back of the pack," Pig insisted.

Mark moved around to where he could see the backs of his trailers and said, "I'd be happy to, and I was a lot closer to the front than I was to the back."

Pig replied, "Well grab you a beer and pull up a chair."

Mark reached for a beer and grabbed a chair. He opened the beer and went through the motions of taking a drink.

Pig continued, "Fellows, let me introduce 'Skid' McCormick. He was one of the best drivers on the circuit several years ago."

Mark raised his beer, simply saying, "Fellas."

One of the guys, about Mark's age asked, "You're not the same 'Skid' McCormick that blew Sammy O'Connell off the line at Lancaster Raceway are you? I was there and that was some show!"

Mark remembered the race that the man was talking about. It had been when Sammy, Kiki and himself had all been racing. It was before any of them had a big sponsor and on any given night any of the three could have won. Mark simply confirmed, "The same."

The man continued eagerly, "Oh, man. You were really great. I started following you after that race but after that season I couldn't get a handle on you. You were _right there _at the end of the season. You should have taken that Championship."

Mark found himself biting his tongue, taking the first real sip of his beer, replied, "Right up until the last race, I'd had to agreed with you."

"So where were you the next season?" the guy boldly asked.

Mark shot Pig a look and said, "I kind of took a left turn and went back to school."

The man simply replied, "Oh, too bad. You could have been big." Then, totally confused by a combination of beer and limited IQ he asked, "So, what brings you here now?"

Seeing the man's confusion Mark replied, "I'm doing a favor for a friend. I still owe Flip Johnson a lot ... and his daughter needed a driver. Here I am."

"Oh, man." The guy replied, "So you **_are_** driving this weekend?"

Mark replied, "Afraid so."

The guy was satisfied, "Great! This is great!"

Mark was wondering just **_why _**this was so great. He had been watching the back of both of Barbara's trailers as he talked to the group of guys. So far he had seen nothing unusual.

Several of the younger guys had drifted away during the previous conversation. All that remained were Pig, his woman, the guy who was impressed by Mark, and Mark himself. The sound of the four wheeler was heard in the distance.

Mark said, "Well, that'll be Bonnie. I guess I'd better say goodnight."

The other guy said as he turned to leave, "Yeah, she won't like a party going on. Night you all."

Pig's latest girlfriend, said, "Yeah, I think its about my bedtime too. Night all."

Mark waited just a minute to let both the others get gone, and asked, "Say, Pig. Is anything out of the ordinary going on around here tonight?"

Pig looked surprised, "Not that I know why?"

"Well, we go way back," Mark began, "and someone was either at the wrong trailer or was messing around out here before I came down. Did you see anything unusual?"

Pig replied, "No, but now there was several guys wishing they had a better look at that _machine _you got up there."

"Anybody you figure that would try it?" Mark asked.

Pig replied, "Nah, just a couple talking."

Mark replied as Bonnie pulled up, "Thanks Pig. I'll see ya around," then he turned to Bonnie, "I'll make you a deal. I'll go in if you give me a ride back up the way."

Looking at Mark suspiciously, Bonnie asked, "Let me guess, you might not make it without me?"

Mark smiled guiltily, "Might not"

"Come on," she sighed. She thought Mark had drank a bit too much.

He climbed on the four wheeler with her and said as she pulled out, "Bonnie, believe it or not I'm totally sober. I've had like two drinks out of this beer," that he still held, "I just wanted the others to think I may have had more."

"Why's that?" she asked over the motor noise.

"Because I had someone snooping around the trailer earlier. If they think I'm drunk they may try it again," he explained.

"Do I need to keep an eye out?" she asked.

"Well, I'd say just keep it in mind if you see anything unusual, but if you act different it may scare them off. I'd like to catch who ever it was. Besides it could have been someone at the wrong trailer." Mark attempted to play off his concern.

Bonnie said as she stopped at the back of Mark's trailer, "Okay, I'll keep my eyes open. Let me know if you need anything else."

Mark waved as he said, "You can count on it."

00000

After seeing Bonnie off, Mark made his way quietly to the top of the trailer where he should be asleep. He took his position in the shadows and waited.

Dawn was breaking as Mark climbed off the top of the car carrier. He eased the trailer door open and slipped in, locking the chain silently behind him, then went quietly into the sleeping area where Kiki was still asleep, he stripped down to his underwear and slid back into bed.

Kiki automatically cuddled him, then sleepily said, "You're freezing."

"I'll warm up in a minute. Come back here," he said pulling her closer.

00000

All too soon McCormick heard Hardcastle stirring around in the other room of the trailer and fighting with the chain Mark had locked the door with. He opened his eye to find Kiki propped up on one arm watching him, "What?"

She smiled, "Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Mark found himself enjoying a view of his own. He brushed her hair back as he heard Hardcastle.

"McCormick? You gonna sleep the day away?" Hardcastle grumbled.

Mark smiled and swore, "Damned his timing. ... I'll be right there Judge," he said throwing the covers off. He said to Kiki as he dressed, "Sorry."

"Say, just where were you to get so cold last night?" she asked as she also got dressed in something more fitting than the gown she had worn to bed.

"Let's just say that someone got awfully curious about our trailer or they were at the wrong trailer. I went out for awhile, walked down to Pig's. Hung out a little." Mark offered as a more detailed explanation than he figured Kiki needed, but he wanted his cards on the table with her. He knew that many of the _ladies_ that he had gone out with in recent years would have wanted far more details than he had given Kiki.

Kiki only nodded knowingly at his explanation.

00000

Mark knew that Kiki would be racing most of the day, where as they wouldn't even start working the dirt track until late evening; he could give his undivided attention to her car. He knew the Coyote was in top condition as was the new car.

Barbara and Hardcastle had agreed to take turns watching the new car's trailer, with the truck drivers acting as the added security. Hardcastle would have been just as happy listening to his ballgame on the radio but figured to at least make an appearance at the drag strip.

Hardcastle knew McCormick and the kids would be busy in between Kiki's runs, making adjustments and rechecking every detail. He watched as the group left both of Mark's cars locked in the trailers as they walked to the drag strip.

00000

At Kiki's trailer, Mark talked with Mr. Jones, Danny, Pete, and Pat. All had confirmed that nothing had been seen or heard out of the ordinary. That didn't stop Mark from checking and rechecking every detail of Kiki's car. He pulled it on jack stands before time for Kiki to strap in and said, "Come here. I want you to look at this."

Kiki came over and crawled under the car with Mark. He showed her the tie rods, the steering, gas feed and anything else that could cause her to crash if it wasn't right.

By the time Kiki climbed into the car, both she and Mark were convinced that the car was as safe as it could be. She strapped in, put on her helmet and gloves, then pulled into the line of cars ready to race.

Mark waited on the sidelines with Barbara as Kiki inched her way through the line of racers.

Barbara opened a conversation that Mark didn't expect, "She means a lot to you?"  
Trying to cover the shock on his face Mark replied, "Huh?"

"Kiki?" Barbara continued, "She means a lot to you?"

Looking at Barbara he saw a look that was full of emotions; caring, concern, and was there a bit of jealously in there? "Barb, you know that I love you. You are the sist..."

"Sister you never had. Yeah, I know." She put on a mask of her own as she continued, "That's why I worry about you. She hurt you once."

Mark cut her off, "Yes, and she may hurt me again. I can understand you not liking her. I'm probably the reason for that, " he sighed, "I don't know what the future holds, but I got to give this another try."

"Mark if that's what you want, I wish you the best. If she hurts you this time, though, she will have me to deal with," Barbara said.

Mark smiled at her, "Thanks, Barb, and in case I haven't said it before, thank you for this weekend."

She blushed as she replied, "I wouldn't have put another driver in a car of Dad's," then she almost whispered, "I just hoped that this time, maybe you wouldn't have thought of me as a sister."

Mark brushed her cheek and said, "If I ever don't think of you as a sister, you will be the first to know."

Barbara nodded and said, "I think I'll go let Milt come up for awhile. Good luck."

0000000000

Ok, so how am I doing so far?


	10. Chapter 10

By late afternoon, Kiki had qualified the car, and as almost everyone had expected, she had run near the top. After seeing the qualifying, those that remembered her were figuring that she could give anybody on the track a run for the money tomorrow. Fortunately for Mark, the car had only needed a few quick adjustments during the day's running.

Now, it was time to head down to the dirt track and get ready to run the qualifying race for the Coyote, then the new car.

As they walked down to the dirt track, Mark saw that Kiki was on cloud nine. "See, you still have it. I told ya, you'd do good."

She smiled, "Yes, you did tell me that, even when I doubted myself."

"Racing and winning are attitude and confidence; you know that." He smiled at her.

Kiki replied, "Then, you shouldn't have a problem in the world!"

Mark took her in his arms, totally enjoying this moment in their lives, and kissed her long and slow at the front of the first trailer.

A very loud, "Thump" was heard.

Mark, Kiki, and several race teams turned to see that Sammy O'Connell had swung a jack handle with all his might, and had buried it into the bank of dirt just feet from Mark and Kiki.

Mark took off at a fast pace in Sammy's direction. The surrounding race teams and Hardcastle saw what was about to happen and headed toward the two.

Mark stepped face to face with Sammy and asked, "Just what. Is. Your problem?"

By this time, Hamilton and the rest of the crew, had surrounded him, and pulled him away from Mark as comments were being said all at the same time, "Chill out." "We need you." "You have too much to lose." "Don't let them get to you."

Hardcastle had gotten to Mark's side as Sammy was taken back to his trailer. Before McCormick could answer Hardcastle's unasked question, the announcement was made for the cars to take the track to help work it in and get it ready to race.

Hearing the announcement, McCormick started toward the Coyote's trailer at a quicker pace than necessary. Hardcastle followed him to help him. McCormick asked, "You did see that, back there?"

"Yeah. What was it all about?" Hardcastle asked.

"Later, Judge. Just keep an eye on him," McCormick said as he got into the car they had just unloaded.

00000

After getting the track ready to race, the 'Star Spangled Banner' was played and the 'Pledge of Allegiance' was said, and the Modifieds took the track for their heat race.

Mark lined the Coyote up into the third starting position and waited to take the track. The other cars were good, Mark knew he had to get out front soon. Once on the track, they took a couple yellow flag laps to get the cars bunched up like the race starter wanted. He signalled that they would go green on the next lap. Mark had the Coyote as close as he could to the leader. Even before the green light came on, Mark was on the fuel and ready to come around the leader. He swung low and floored the Coyote when he saw the green. They were side by side going into turn one. The forth place car had pulled a similar move on the high side of the track.

Barbara said, "This track is not wide enough to go four wide in that turn!"

The racers held their lines and came into turn two still four wide. Mark knew the track narrowed soon, so he got into the turn and gave it all he dared. It was enough to put him in the lead. The Coyote had just enough to let Mark work up a considerable lead while the other three cars battled for second place. The drivers in this race were good. They managed to make the whole race without one caution. Mark had won his first race in several years. After the post race inspection, Mark parked the Coyote as the winners' names were being announced over the PA system. He knew immediately that Hardcastle or Barbara had talked to Bonnie.

"And the race winner, our graduate from law school, "Skid" McCormick from Malibu, CA. We'll take about a fifteen minute break before our final race for the evening. By the way, you'll all want to stick around for that race, too. "Skid" McCormick will be racing in that race, too, and he's driving a new design for FBM Johnson Racing. If you weren't here for the qualifying yesterday, you are in for a treat. And, don't forget to visit our concession stands located around the field while you wait on the cars to get ready to put on a great show for you today." The announcer rambled on.

Smiling, McCormick looked at Hardcastle and Barbara, "Which one of you is doubling as my publicity agent?"

Both just tried to look innocent.

00000000

Yeah,I know it's a little short, but there's more to come!


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later, Mark lined up the new Late Model in its second starting place. This class of racers understood they were all driving high dollar machines and were all less likely to trade paint with each other if it could be avoided. For the heat race, they were only running ten cars at a time, but the feature would put all the survivors against each other. Mark noticed that he didn't know any of the drivers in the heat. The green flag dropped and they were off. The race was a clean race no one even traded paint, though there was a couple cautions from the new drivers in the back on the pack who had spun out on their own. McCormick watched the others, as he was still running in second place with two laps left. It wasn't that he couldn't pass the first place car; it was more he hadn't decided if he _should_ pass it and take the win in the heat or save the win for the feature, though he wanted the win badly. McCormick smiled mischievously when he saw the white flag that signalled the last lap. The final factor in Mark's decision to pass the leader was that he knew how much Barbara Johnson needed to see this car win this race, because in racing, he knew how often you didn't get a second chance. Going into turn one Mark swung wide and gave it the gas. He was in the lead before he reached turn two.

In the stands, Barbara held her breath as Mark passed the leader.

By the time Mark came out of turn four and saw the checkered flag waiting for him, he knew that he had the race.

Hardcastle wasn't sure who was the most proud of McCormick as he crossed the finish line, Barbara, Kiki, the kids, or himself.

00000

By midnight on Saturday night, the entire atmosphere at the tracks had changed. Team members were at different trailers buying, selling, and swapping parts; more lights were strung up tonight; sounds of air compressors could still be heard along with various tools as the teams worked to make sure they'd be ready to race the following day.

At the FBM Johnson Racing trailers, most of the class was still very much wide awake and it looked to Mark that they'd be for hours yet. They had sent the truck drivers up with Mr. Jones to watch Kiki's car until the boys were sent up to go to bed.

Hardcastle knew McCormick better than anyone and was surprised at his mood. As edgy as the kid had been the night before, he expected him to be more so tonight, but it seemed that the opposite would have been a better description. McCormick actually seemed relaxed as he sat sprawled out in a lawn chair, though he was still facing Hamilton's trailer. Kiki was sitting on a blanket on the ground in front of him. Several drivers and team members had been by, talking with both of them throughout the evening. The kids had helped Mark clean up both the Coyote and the new car, and both were now locked in the trailers. Barbara even seemed more relaxed tonight. Hardcastle himself was far more tense, due to the others' relaxed mood and the fact that if anyone was wondering about the new car, they would now know it was a winner.

When Kiki and Barbara made their way into the Coyote's trailer, Hardcastle had his chance; he hoped to find out what he was missing here.

He asked McCormick, "What's up? Last night you were wound so tight I thought you'd fly into a million pieces. Tonight, you'd think you had been in that tequila again."

McCormick smiled. He knew exactly what the judge was talking about. He replied, "Well, tonight is different than last night. You've got a lot of teams that will be up all night working on their cars. There's too many people out and about for anyone to mess around someone else's trailer and not get caught. As for O'Connell, Hamilton broke in the heat. They'll have their hands full trying to get back together by tomorrow."

The judge was beginning to understand McCormick's logic.

Kiki and Barbara returned carrying four plastic cups, conveniently disguising their contents from the group of teens.

After giving the guys their cups of beer, Barbara said, "To the first successful day of FBM Johnson Racing."

Mark replied, "I'll second that. I've been meaning to ask you where the FBM came from?"

Barbara looked a bit surprised, "I would have thought that you figured that out when you saw it. Flip, Barbara, Mark ... FBM."

Mark looked like he might fall out of the chair. "Barbara, you didn't have to do that."

She smiled, "My father wouldn't have wanted it any other way. His design, my money, and your driving; sounds like a team to me. So, win, lose or draw you now have yourself a third of a racing team."

McCormick was now sitting up in his chair, "But, I may not be able to do the driving..."

Barbara interrupted, "I had this all worked out before I even talked to you. I knew going in that you may not be able be involved in this team much, if any. But, you were there with my dad in the beginning, you risked a lot for me, and," she glanced at Hardcastle, "you paid for it. So, like it or not, you're a team owner."

Any comments or further objections that Mark may have had were cut off by the kid's enthusiasm at the announcement.

0000000

This was another short chapter, maybe I should have put these two together. Well, you know hind sight. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

After a very long day they were finally able to get the teens to go to bed so that the adults could also go to bed. Again, Hardcastle stayed on the couch where he could keep an eye and an ear open for sounds of tampering which, as predicted by McCormick, never came.

00000

One thing Mark was sure of, Hardcastle had never practiced being quiet. He was awake at Hardcastle's first stomps through the trailer and began to stretch.

This was returned by Kiki's attempt to snuggle closer.

McCormick wrapped his arms around her and decided to snuggle just a while longer as Hardcastle bellowed, "Hey, kid, you've got a busy day today."

Mark swore again, silently, at the judge's timing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

00000

Sunday started off pretty much as Saturday had with getting Kiki set to race. If she was lucky and the car held together she'd be in the final races.

With only one blown hose, which Mark and the class had quickly replaced, by noon Kiki had eliminated all the competition in her class. It had come down to her and a Chevy Nova with a driver who just knew a woman would be no competition. They lined up, the lights were on, the over confident driver left the starting line a fraction of a second to soon which eliminated himself, as Kiki left the line to take the win.

As Mark was unhooking her safety belts she was ecstatic, "Did you see that? He beat himself!"

"See I told you, winning is attitude and confidence. But, the over confidence is what can hang you!" he said, half helping half hugging her as she got out of the car. They were now totally surrounded by the class that had built the car.

When she was given the check and trophy, Kiki said, "This belongs to the ones that did the work on the car. I was only the driver. My nephews class built this car. Class, this belongs to you." She then handed the check and trophy to Danny and Pete who were the closest to her.

0000

Mark and Kiki left the others to load the car as they moved down to the dirt track so that Mark would be ready when they called for the Coyote to race.

McCormick was giving the Coyote one last look. He knew they would be calling the cars onto the track soon, in fact, they should have already called for them. Mark turned to see Bonnie, the track owner, pull in at the trailers. A red flag immediately went up in his head. She should be a hundred other places other than paying a social visit to a driver right before the race.

Bonnie got off the four wheeler and walked toward McCormick. "Skid where's Miss Johnson?"

Barbara also had seen Bonnie and headed toward Mark, "I'm right here. What can I do for you?"

Bonnie cut right to the point, "I have a team. Actually, it's Hamilton's team, challenging that both your cars are running illegally. They have paid the money for the challenge. Before I can let you race either car, I'll have to get a tech man up here to check them out, with your permission of course."

Hardcastle saw steam coming from Mark's ears.

McCormick looked at Barbara, who silently turned the matter over to him. "Get you guy up here. I'm legal."

Bonnie radioed for the tech man to come inspect the cars, then said, "I don't like this, but ..."

McCormick simply replied, "No problem. You can look them over end to end, they are within the specs."

Both cars were cleared after a quick but thorough inspection.

As McCormick was getting into the Coyote, he said to Barbara, Kiki, and Hardcastle, "You want three guesses who's behind Hamilton challenging these cars? Judge, keep your eyes open."

Hardcastle said gruffly, "I've got it here. Just watch yourself out there."

"Oh, this one isn't a problem. Hamilton is in the next race." McCormick said as he started the Coyote.

00000

McCormick made short order of the first race in the Coyote, coming in first place. Then, he lined up the new car into the pole position of the starting line up for the second race.

Hamilton's car had been repaired, but was pretty close to the back of the pack. McCormick figured that he would only have to worry about Hamilton in lap traffic. The green flag dropped as thirty cars leapt forward down the front stretch. The second and third place starters challenged Mark on either side going into turn one. The third place car went to the upper side of the track into the loose dirt and found the guard rail came up really quick. It was all he could do to keep the car out of the rail and Mark. The second place car had dropped to the lower side of the track and found himself on the slick mud that remained down low. Fortunately for McCormick, he had slid toward the tires that made up the inside of the track, rather than toward him. All the cars made the next few laps without incident, until Hamilton, who had been moving up in the field, looked up and saw McCormick in his mirror. Mark had moved around the lap traffic to put most of the field a lap down. When Hamilton saw McCormick start around him, Hamilton dropped down on the track like Mark had expected him to do. Mark looked for Hamilton to try to make him hit the inner wall, so McCormick was prepared to hold his position. When Hamilton dropped down, there was a bit of bumper tag and paint trading as Mark pulled away from him, moving up another position.

Barbara was not happy at the paint exchange, but knew it was all part of racing.

By the end of the race, Mark had again taken the checkered flag and headed for the post race inspection, which he again passes.

00000

As Mark got out of the car, O'Connell yelled, "Think you are hot, don't you?"

Barbara and Milt both looked at each other a minute before moving to Mark's side.

Kiki had also moved close enough to jump in the middle if needed.

Mark found he'd taken enough, and met O'Connell face to face, as he replied, "Hotter than you! And, I didn't have to _cheat_ or try to **_kill _**anyone to win either!"

"You all are just scared to race against a real champion," replied Sammy.

McCormick said evenly, "I've never been afraid of you. On or off the track. I've got access to three cars in three classes. Find a ride, I'll set up the rest," then started to walk away. Almost as an after thought Mark turn back to Sammy, "If you want to make things interesting, we've beaten each other on straight and narrow. Care to join me in the dirt?"

"Arrange it! I'll have a ride." Sammy shouted back.

00000

It was a short walk to the infield, where much of the crowd waited to see the checks and trophies passed out. While the pictures were being taken of the earlier race winners, Mark got Bonnie's attention, "Would you like to give this crowd something else to look at?"

Sceptical, Bonnie asked, "Like what?"

"A dirt race between myself and Sammy O'Connell," Mark stated.

"You are kidding?" Bonnie asked. Then she saw he was not kidding. "He's been barred from racing."

"He's been barred from sanctioned competition. I'm talking about one on one, him and me, track rules, ten laps for, let's say, 'bragging rights'. No points and no money," Mark explained.

The older woman smiled, "Skid, I know I'll probably regret this, but I'll let him on my track for you."

He hugged Bonnie and said full of excitement, "Make your announcement, hold the checks and trophies, I'll get them later."

Mark hurried back off the track as the fans wondered where he was going and the loud speaker came to life, "Ladies and Gentlemen, don't leave yet. We've added another event to the racing schedule this afternoon. Old rivals, Mark McCormick, our race winner in two events, and former NDRA Champion, Sammy O'Connell, will line up against each other, one more time. This time right here, on our dirt track. I'll announce the details shortly."

00000

With the details worked out and announced, the two lined up side by side at the starting line. Sammy in Hamilton's car on the inside of the track, Mark in Barbara's new car on the outer side. They had flipped a coin for the inside spot.

Barbara was more than a little nervous, "Does he know what he's doing?"

From either side she heard the response, "I hope so," from both Milt and Kiki.

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better," Barbara said as the yellow flag and light were displayed.

They would take two laps under yellow, then race ten laps. Mark was pretty confident in both his and the car's ability. Sammy knew he was a little out of his league. He hadn't done much dirt racing ever, and certainly none in years, but he had been far too stubborn to back out.

As the green flag dropped, both hammered the gas pedal. Coming into turn one dead even, Mark breaked just before the turn, Sammy came out in front, Mark slide the car into the turn and stepped on the gas, while Sammy momentarily in the lead tried to steer the car through the turn without breaking. He crossed the track right in front of Mark as he headed toward the guardrail. Sammy bounced off the guardrail but held the car without causing a caution to come out. Mark was now in the lead and heading down the back stretch.

Hardcastle took a moment to look at Kiki. Her eyes were glued to the track and though she could see the whole track from her position, it was obvious that she was watching McCormick.

With McCormick out safely in front, the laps progressed without incident as Sammy got the feel of the track and car. McCormick came out of turn four to see the crossed flags signalling two laps to go. As Mark passed the flag stand, he saw the yellow light come on in turn one and slowed. Coming down the back stretch he saw that O'Connell had spun into the wall in turn three but had the car turned around ready to race.

They would line back up with McCormick in front of O'Connell and take another caution lap before the green would come out. When it did, O'Connell floored the car and came up beside Mark. They bumped each other and traded paint for the entire lap, after the white flag signalled the last lap, McCormick took turn one purposely too fast. It caused him to slide up the track connecting with O'Connell's front end which caused both to spin. Though it looked accidental, McCormick had stuck Sammy in the guardrail. Both managed to restart the cars and line back up.

Milt, Barbara and Kiki said in unison as they watched both cars spin, "Ohhh, Shit!"

As the green flag came out, the bumper tag and paint trading continued into turn four, with Mark on the upper side of the track, Sammy was pushing him further upward, hoping that he'd spin out. McCormick, who had been holding out on his speed, now floored the gas and pulled away from Sammy. As the two cars separated, with Sammy turning into Mark, it made O'Connell's car slide quickly across the track near the outer guardrail. O'Connell tried to correct the slide and went into a spin, landing against the inside tires just after McCormick had taken the win. O'Connell was steaming as he managed to get the car moving slowly around the track. McCormick had been inspected and returned to the track to make his way around the track back to the trailer. When Sammy saw McCormick come back onto the track, he floored his car, though the caution flag was out, bumping Mark hard from the behind. He then dropped down on the track and came around Mark, who then managed to do the same thing to Sammy. As McCormick came by O'Connell, Mark bumped him sending him into to the guardrail to wait for the wrecker to tow it off the track.

From the hand-held scanner that Barbara had the track officials frequency in, came the voice of a track official, "Hey, Bonnie. You got any security around here?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" she asked.

The reply was very short, "You **_do_** know those two are parked _beside_ each other in turn three don't you?"

Obviously, in the after race commotion, it had slipped her mind, "I'll send them that way," was Bonnie's reply.

00000

As Mark got out of the car and took off his helmet he said to Barbara, "Guess I sort of owe you a paint job and a little sheet metal."

"No, you don't," she replied, smiling, "I'll take it out of your third of the winnings."

"Deal!" Mark laughed as both Barbara and Kiki hugged him as the kids surrounded them.

Hardcastle had kept his eye on the track, "I hate to break this up, Kid, but you got a problem heading your way," he said as he pointed over his shoulder.

McCormick let go of both girls, "Yeah, sort of thought I might. You all need to get the kids out of here."

Both Kiki and Barbara wanted to protest but knew Mark had a point. They began to herd the kids back to the trailers.

The track wrecker had hooked to Hamilton's car and was bringing it and Sammy off the track as several of Bonnie's security guards came hurrying toward both trailers. Bonnie pulled in quickly on her four wheeler.

Kiki had rejoined Milt and Mark. She handed Mark a cold Pepsi as they both tried to appear more relaxed than they were.

When Sammy got out of the car, Mark gently moved Kiki behind him and stepped in front of Hardcastle. He only moved a couple of steps forward and took a drink of pop. Sammy was parked about fifteen feet from Mark and crossed the distance quickly. Clearly Sammy was the aggressor in this. As he closed the distance the security guards stepped in between Sammy and Mark, who calmly stood drinking his Pepsi, not moving toward Sammy.

Mark spoke up, "He's fine guys. Let him go. We've raced against each other to long too let what happens on the track get between us."

Not knowing their history, security let Sammy go and backed off. O'Connell leaped forward swinging at McCormick who blocked the swing as security grabbed them both separating them.

The large security guard holding O'Connell's arms asked, "Do you want to press battery charges? I'm also LAPD."

To everyone's surprise, Mark smiled, "Yeah, ... and you can also throw in a parole violation while you're at it," Mark took another drink of Pepsi and continued, "Remember, Sammy, 'with half a push, you're going to be right back in prison'. Consider yourself **_pushed_**."

Sammy was cuffed and escorted away.

0000000000000000000

**Okay, how about some reactions? Last chapter will follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, everyone. I hope you've stuck with this so far. If you make it this far, this is the final chapter so please review after reading. Thanks, Joni

000000000000000000

It had been a long day. The cars were loaded, equipment packed up, the kids taken home, the car carrier that Kiki borrowed returned, Mark's statement given to LAPD, and pizza picked up on the way home.

Back at Gulls Way, Hardcastle was more than glad to return to his easy chair and John Wayne movie. He was just beginning to relax when he heard a car pull up in the drive way. Looking out the window, Hardcastle now saw why McCormick hadn't made his way up from the gatehouse to watch the movie, as he recognized the familiar Burgundy Thunderbird.

00000

Before Kiki got to the door, it opened. Mark stood there freshly showered holding a glass of wine, "I thought this might go good with the pizza."

Kiki took the wine and smiled when she saw the living room lit with candles and a small fire burning in the fireplace even though it wasn't needed. "It looks like you've been busy. What's this all about?"

Mark said as they sat down in front of the fire, "About being sorry. I was childish ..."

Kiki knew what Mark was talking about, "No. You weren't childish. He was."

Mark smiled, "Kiki, ... I gave him _that push_ that he threatened me with when I was on parole. I know how easy it would have been for him to have done the same thing to me back then. I baited him, because I knew he'd jump. I tried to tell myself it was because I was worried he'd come after you again, and that I did it for you," Mark shrugged his shoulders, "but, even I don't buy that now. I know that the whole thing must have hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Mark," she touched his cheek, "It didn't hurt me. I know Sammy and I had some good times, but it took you showing me his true colors last time. Had I been at that track and run into him without your being there, I would have been worried myself. I know last time he came after me was because he didn't want his team's involvement in the money laundering to come out in the divorce, but he still may not have left me alone. Now, I don't have to worry about him for awhile, right?"

"Well, that will be up to his parole officer and whether he revokes him over the battery charge." Mark explained briefly. Some Parole Officers were more strict than others.

Kiki nodded, then smiled, "We're not going to let this candle light go to waste talking about my ex-husband all night are we?"

Mark smiled, "I certainly hope not," he leaned in to kiss her.

00000

Hardcastle glanced out his bedroom window before heading down for coffee. The Thunderbird was still parked behind the Coyote. "Here we go again. Will that kid ever learn?" He mumbled.

Coffee in hand Hardcastle stepped out on the patio to find McCormick with not only the morning paper but the mail. "Morning, Judge. Here's the mail." he said, still holding the paper.

"It's not the mail I want with my coffee. The bills can wait," he grumbled. Milt knew Mark was not interested in bills either, "Listen, kiddo, it hasn't even been a week yet. If you start looking for those results this soon, you'll be nuts by the time they get here."

Mark smiled, "I know," he sighed, "but, there's a lot riding on them."

Milt tried to reassure him, "Look, the world won't end if you don't pass, but I know you did."

"I just don't want everyone thinking I'm a failure." Mark replied.

Milt said matter of factly, "There's one person who knows you are not a failure."

Hearing some of the conversation and getting the gist of it, Kiki's voice seconded Milt's statement, "Make that two. Morning, Judge."

"Good morning, Kiki." Hardcastle said.

00000

The next few weeks passed without much excitement. McCormick was throwing himself into the chores that he'd put off while studying for the bar exam.

Hardcastle had noticed that each morning, McCormick had gotten to the mail first, which was not like Mark. He usually slept in as long as Hardcastle let him.

Kiki was becoming an expected feature around the estate, though you couldn't actually say she had moved in.

Sammy's parole had been revoked. It seemed that his parole officer was on the verge of revoking him even before the run in with Mark. He had his chances but had missed or been late for several meetings. The parole officer had told Hardcastle that it seemed like O'Connell thought that he was better than the system and should be cut some slack because he used to be a big racing figure. He actually had said he had more important things going on than being on time for such a petty thing as a meeting with his parole officer.

0000000000000000

Five weeks to the day after the bar exam, McCormick tossed the covers back from himself, put his feet on the floor, grabbed a pair of jeans that were laying on the chair by the night stand and stumbled down the stairs to the bathroom. As he splashed water on his face he had to admit that this routine was getting old, very old. Dressed only in jeans, a T-shirt and tennis shoes he made his way out the front door toward the front gate where he'd be nearby when the mail was delivered. He checked the mailbox, nothing, but it was too early for the mail. He found himself outside the gate messing with a few weeds that had managed to appear since he trimmed. By the time the mailman pulled in, it appeared that Mark had used a magnifying glass and tweezers to find the weeds before they appeared.

Mark met him at the mailbox, not even letting him put the mail in the box before he had taken it out of the guys hand. He flipped through the envelopes, grumbled and stomped off toward the main house.

The mailman grumbled as he drove off, "I don't know what that guys is looking for but I wish he'd get it!"

McCormick was still stomping toward the house when he heard the sound of the basketball bouncing. Instead of going to the house he turned toward the basketball goal where he placed the mail to the side and perfectly timed his approach to take the ball away from Hardcastle.

A game of guerilla basketball followed. One elbow had led to a second, them a third. Both players had found themselves face down in the flower bed several times during the game, both had been fouled, tripped, shoved, and pulled. Neither had heard the Thunderbird pull in.

Kiki had heard many a tale of their basketball games but hadn't witnessed one like this one. She was beginning to worry that they were really going to hurt each other as she sat on the hood of her car watching from a relatively safe distance.

Finally, they stopped, with McCormick holding the ball and grinning. He said as he gasped for air, "That's 21. ... Game."

Hardcastle gasped himself as he replied, "That ... kid ... was ... luck!"

"Nah," Mark replied, "Skill." Taking in another deep breath, he asked, "Go for twenty?"

"You're on!" Hardcastle replied as he reached for his wrist and looked at his watch.

Mark replied, "110."

Hardcastle reached in his pocket and grumbled, "115." Then he continued, "I sure wished you'd get those test results. Not only are you trying to kill me but I'm going broke trying to keep you busy."

McCormick had the good graces to drop his head as he laughed at Hardcastle. "Come on, I'll buy breakfast."

"You mean you'll cook breakfast. I bought it." Hardcastle grumbled.

"Hey, remember, it's a partnership. I'm meeting you half way." McCormick replied. Still neither had seen Kiki watching them.

Hopping off the hood of the car and catching up to them, she asked, "Are you all through trying to kill each other yet?" she paused, before they could answer, "Are you both all right?" she said, taking in the sight of both ball players. Both had torn shirts, scratches on their arms, and were in total disarray.

They both looked at her like she was the crazy one.

Mark replied, "Never better."

Hardcastle answered, "Sure, I'm okay. Why?"

She glared at them both, finally deciding to suggest, "Judge, if you'll show me the way, I'll cook breakfast and you two can clean up, and maybe you both can find your sanity!"

Neither understood her concern but figured her breakfast had to be better than theirs. They replied together, "Deal."

00000

After a shower, both guys felt almost normal.

It was Hardcastle who started the conversation, "Kid, I've said this for five weeks and I'll say it again. You could be waiting weeks for those results, but I'll give you a hint. A big envelope is good news, and small envelope is bad news."

"Huh?" McCormick asked.

"A big envelope will have your certificate. A small envelope will have the 'I regret to tell you ...' letter folded up in it." Hardcastle explained.

"Now you tell me that!" Mark hissed, "I'm surprised the mail man hasn't filed charges with Frank yet, with me trying to look at the mail. Now I know to look for big envelopes!"

00000

After breakfast Mark took Kiki up on her offer to do the dishes. It was crazy but he needed to get started on the lawn. Hardcastle hadn't told him to do it yet, but it would burn up the built in frustrations of not knowing about the test results.

Hardcastle came in the kitchen when he heard the mower start. "Why are you doing the dishes?" he asked Kiki.

"Judge, I offered. Besides, he's wound too tight to be in here. It would be like putting a bull in a china closet!"

Hardcastle smiled at her, "You know, you just may know him far too well!

Kiki blushed as she smiled at Hardcastle's statement.

"I've never seen him like this." Hardcastle admitted.

Kiki said, "I have." she sighed, "It may not be pretty but, I'll share, as long as that mower keeps running."

Hardcastle poured two glasses of tea and pulled out a chair for Kiki at the table before taking his own.

"It was the day before the last race that would decide the Championship. The night before I had lied to Mark. I told him that I was pregnant with his child. He of course asked me to marry him. I put him off for the moment. Well, thinking that he was going to be a father, ..." Kiki saw the look from the judge. "I told you it wasn't pretty. I didn't know anything about his family life at this point or I couldn't have been so cruel." She sighed and continued, "Anyway, before dawn he hit the door wide open, he checked everything on his car, made his crew recheck him. He almost drove his crew crazy. He threw himself into his work. All day long he couldn't sit still. He wanted everything perfect so he could beat Sammy. On any other day, he could have taken Sammy hands down. I know I shouldn't have lied to him in the first place, but looking back, I know my timing was way off, which made his timing off when it counted and Sammy won the Championship."

Hardcastle concluded, "So, you married Sammy?"

Kiki nodded and barely said, "Yeah." she sighed, "The point is that frustration in one area, caused him to obsess in another."

Hardcastle said, "Ultimately, causing failure in both."

Kiki saw what he meant, "That's what he's scared of now. But, the test is a done deal. He just doesn't know the outcome."

"Right." Hardcastle said, "Think you can get him away from machinery and maybe talk him into a day on the beach, if you think he won't drown."

Kiki smiled wickedly, "I just maybe able to. And Judge, I can probably handle the mouth to mouth if things get bad. How long will it take him to do the lawn?"

It was Hardcastle's turn to blush as he answered, "At least a couple hours yet."

"Well, I don't see him quitting in the middle so that gives me time to get my game plan in order. Now, go read your paper or a file or something and give me room to work." Kiki said with a hint of an evil grin.

Hardcastle had only seen this look from only one other woman, Nancy! If Kiki was a tenth as persuasive as Nancy, McCormick was in deep trouble, thought Hardcastle.

00000

Knowing that the mail again ran in the afternoon, Kiki was determined to sidetrack Mark for at least a little while. She put on potatoes and eggs to boil while she fried a batch of chicken. She then made the potato salad. While it was cooling she slipped to the gate house to put on something a lot less revealing, then put on a short terrycloth robe to cover the bathing suit to keep Hardcastle from getting embarrassed. She then found a nice bottle of wine in Mark's kitchen. Then, she went to the main house and packed a picnic lunch for the beach. For added good measure she also fixed Hardcastle a large plate and took it to him as she went to 'talk' Mark into going down to the beach.

Mark had returned the mower to the garage and was considering washing all the vehicles including Kiki's, when he turned at the knock on the open garage door.

Standing as a silhouette in the doorway, Kiki had dropped the robe. When Mark turned to her she set the basket down and crossed the garage to him, took his hand and said, "Come on. You know what they say, all work an no play ..."

Mark swallowed hard. All thoughts of the mail, mailmen, and test results went right out with the tide. "Where are we going?"

"Not far, just down on the beach." she said.

Mark was in jeans and a T-shirt, "Well, OK, but I've still got to change."

Kiki smiled wickedly, "I was in the Girl Scouts!" she tossed him his swimming trunks and said, "I'll be waiting right outside."

00000

The postman sorted the mail for the afternoon run. He sighed. There was mail for the Hardcastle residence. He just couldn't get a break, he'd have to face that crazy 'kid' again today. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but he wished he could see the retired judge about the kids behavior. Normally, he was patient and polite, but in the past weeks things had gotten really bad and he was always there, ready to pounce on him as he tried in vain to put the mail in the box.

This time the postman parked further down the drive and walked up to the gate, hoping not to see the young man who lived here. He was pleasantly surprised to see the judge waiting for him. "Judge Hardcastle ..." he said as he pulled the mail out. He intended to talk to him about the young man.

Hardcastle caught a glimpse of the mail. In it was a large envelope. Hardcastle reached out, took the mail from the post man, checked the return address, and ran up the driveway like something possessed.

"They are both crazy!" the mailman said, walking back to his vehicle, "I gotta get a new route."

00000

On the beach, Kiki and Mark had frolicked in the waves; stuffed on chicken, potato salad and wine; and now were engaged in what could pass for a re-enactment of a scene from the movie, _Blue Lagoon_. Mark wrapped his arms around Kiki kissing her most passionately as a wave came in covering the two up to their waists as they lounged on the beach. It was at this moment Mark heard, ...

"McCormick! Hey, McCormick! Get up here now!"

Not thinking, simply reacting, Mark was on his feet and running full speed toward the path to the house. He expected to see the house on fire. A plane landed in the pool. The yard full of Mafia or KGB agents.

Kiki had the presence of mind to move the things back from the tide before following Mark up the path.

What Mark and Kiki found was Hardcastle at the top of the path alone, fine, not bleeding, no fires, or planes. He was simply standing there waiting until they both reached him before he announced calmly, "Mail's here, McCormick."

Mark looked at him in dismay, and repeated as a question, "Mail's here McCormick?" Then, he began, "Judge, I could have seriously hurt something there. I thought we were being attacked, or that maybe the house was on fire. But, the mail's here? Judge, you are the one who's been telling me ..."

Hardcastle remained totally silent. He smiled at Kiki giving her a bit of a wink before he said, "McCormick, if you'd hush. Have you ever heard the saying 'that a watched pot never boils?' "

McCormick just looked at Hardcastle, confused, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with you trying to kill me?"

Hardcastle was enjoying this to no end but figured it was time the 'game' was up. He simply pulled a large envelope out from behind his back. "It sure seems early to me. These usually don't come in until near Thanksgiving, but the address ..."

Mark's expression changed at least a dozen times before he took the envelope.

Hardcastle nudged, "Well, are you going to open it?"

Mark looked at him, "What if you're wrong Judge? I mean it might be bad. Coming this early."

Hardcastle said, "Don't be ridiculous. Like I told you, it's good to get the big envelope."

"Judge, things could have changed. I mean it has been awhile since you got your letter." Mark said worriedly.

Kiki just watched the exchange, feeling just a bit the outsider.

Hardcastle grumbled, "Well, we may never know if you don't open it."

"Huh?" Mark questioned, "Open it? Yeah. Right. Open it." He took his hand through his hair and said, "I don't think I can. I need to set down."

"Well, let's go over to the pool." Hardcastle said as he turned Mark toward the pool.

Once seated at the pool Mark examined the envelope thoroughly before turning it over and gently unsealing it. He opened the envelope first seeing a letter. He pulled it out and began to skim it, before saying out loud, "Due to the extremely small number of applicants in this testing phase, the tests were able to be processed much quicker than normal." Mark passed the letter to Hardcastle, then took out another paper on much thicker paper. He looked at it in amazement, then looked at Hardcastle.

With a huge smile on his face Hardcastle said, gently, "Turn it over. Your score is on the back."

Still in near shock Mark turned the certificate over seeing written in the corner a number. He swallowed before finding his voice, "This can't be right. If it is, I missed one."

Hardcastle said, "Well, you did say that you knew that you missed one when you came home from taking the test."

"Yeah, but I can't comprehend that I only missed **one**!" Mark said. He still was feeling pretty numb.

00000

Kiki had watched Mark read, and re-read all the papers included with the certificate.

Mark had been very quiet since getting the test results.

By evening Milt had called Frank to tell him the good news and invited him and Claudia over for a small celebration dinner.

As coffee and dessert were finished, Mark looked at Hardcastle, "Judge, I've been thinking. I guess I've been thinking a lot since I took the bar exam, but more so after getting the results today. You know I was so worried what everyone would think if I didn't pass the test, but now that I have passed it ..." Mark let the sentence fall, then moved on to another, "Included in the information was a list of times and places of the group ceremonies for the swearing in. Most all the ones I took the test with are younger than me, they were faces and didn't mean anything to me or me to them. The information says that candidates aren't required to attend on of these ceremonies, but can be sworn in by any judge."

Frank, Claudia and Kiki were all very aware of the very private moment they were witnessing between the two friends.

Looking Hardcastle in the eyes, his gaze never moved, "Judge, will you do me the honor of swearing me in? Here? With just us and Barbara," he made a sweeping motion of the ones in the room, "I mean, you are my friends, the only family I have and you all are the only ones I really care what you think of me. If it weren't for you and Frank, this wouldn't have been possible."

Hardcastle had his own difficulties finding his voice as he said quietly, "It would be my pleasure, son."

The entire room was silent for several minutes. None in the room had seen these two so open with each other.

00000

The day that Mark had chosen to be sworn in finally arrived. Hardcastle had insisted on having lunch for the small group catered. He had insisted, when he found out that Sarah was coming in. Neither him nor Mark wanted her to work the short time she'd be there, so Mark had conceded to letting Hardcastle spring for the caterer.

Frank had taken the day off so that he and Claudia could pick up Sarah at the airport.

At Gull's Way, it was a toss up who was the more nervous, Mark or Milt.

Kiki found it amusing. Mark did not, when he couldn't tie his tie and Kiki had to help.

Sarah had insisted on re-ironing Hardcastle's robe. She just wasn't satisfied with the job the cleaners had done. She knocked lightly on Hardcastle's bedroom door, "Your Honor, I have your robe."

Hardcastle had been deep in thought when he heard the knock on the door, "Come in, Sarah."

"You just can't get quality work done any more, Your Honor. Why it looked like someone had slept in your robe and they called it pressed!" Sarah fumed.

Hardcastle smiled at the woman that had been his employee and friend for years until she went to take care of her sister, "Thank you, Sarah. I guess I better hurry," he said putting on his shoulder holster, then the robe over his Hawaiian print shirt and shorts.

Sarah looked at him and noticed the basketball shoes that she had thrown out and been sent to retrieve from the trash years before. "Your Honor?" She gasped, "I mean..."

Holding up his hand in a calming motion, "Shhh. Sarah it will be okay. You just go make yourself at home."

She stopped at the door, turned and said, "He did well. I told you from the start he was a good boy."

Remembering that had not been Sarah's initial impression of McCormick, Hardcastle smiled as Sarah walked away. He said just above a whisper, "Yes, you did, but it took you awhile to see it."

00000

In the den, with only Frank, Claudia, Kiki, Barbara, and Sarah in attendance, Retired Superior Court Justice, Milton C. Hardcastle swore in the newest member of the California State Bar, Mark McCormick.

After the ceremony, the small group headed out to the patio for lunch, where Hardcastle took off his robe.

Everyone there was a bit surprised at Hardcastle's choice of outfits, except McCormick who couldn't contain his laughter, "Judge, you never change!"

"Now you're cookin', kid!" Hardcastle replied as the two shared just the briefest hug, "Congratulations! You did good. Real good! I'm proud of you."

0000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks for all the nice review from you all. I know Kiki isn't several people's favorite character, but being in the minority, she is one of mine. I hope maybe the much older Kiki that I wrote about has straightened her 'act' up enough to be a different woman than she was at 21. Like Mark said, "The girl he thought he had never existed." (At 21) but who knows who'll she became at 30?**

**Thanks also to Cheri for correcting all my blunders! **

**Please review! Joni**


End file.
